Elena and Time Travel
by koreyobey
Summary: Elena still has no emotions. Bonnie casts a spell to try get her emotions back but something goes wrong. Elena gets stuck in 1493 with no emotions and two originals. What could go wrong? Elena/Elijah
1. The Past

Damon paced while Stefan and Bonnie were sat looking quite bored. "Bonnie can you please do a spell to get Elena's emotions back?" "I want to get her back too Damon but I don't know if there is a spell for that." "There is a spell for like everything!" Damon said quite annoyed with the Bennett witch. "I'll check my grimoire." She got up and left the Salvatore Boarding house. "Thanks for the help Stefan." "I highly doubt this will work no matter how much we want it too." "It'll work if Bonnie can find the right spell."

* * *

Bonnie returned a few hours later with an old grimoire which looked as if it was falling to pieces. She placed in on the coffee table before turning to Damon with the same hatred eyes. "I found the spell. We need something special to Elena and a drop of her blood. She then has to sit in the middle of the circle but it has to be voluntarily." "If it's not voluntarily?" Stefan asked leaning forward. "I don't know but it says it has to be." Damon rolled his eyes. "Special to her? The only thing I can think of is Jeremy." Stefan said with a sigh. Damon just grinned "Looks like were going digging" "Gross!" Bonnie made a disgusted face. "Just use the bear from her bed!" "Oh well that'll work too."

Bonnie moved the rug and drew the circle. She placed the bear in one of the smaller circles on the side. "Something she loves so Damon step in one of the circles." Stefan frowned. "Or Stefan which ever." Damon quickly stepped in one of the circles and smiled. "Sorry brother." Stefan rolled his eyes. "Lastly her blood. So can someone go get her blood?" Stefan nodded before disappearing.

He walked in the basement where they had Elena chained up. He was carrying a vile for the blood. She looked at him and smirked. "Hey Stefan. Couldn't resist eh?" "Not necessarily." He grabbed her arm and sunk his teeth in her causing her to groan. He then pulled off and let a little blood drip in the vile. "Thank you for the contribution Elena." "Let me go Stefan. I'm quite bored." "No can do." He left the room and advanced back up the stairs.

"Place the blood in the other circle. It has to be only blood so tip it out the vile." Stefan nodded and dripped the blood into the last circle. "Now get Elena. She needs to sit in the middle." He sighed before heading back to the basement and to Elena. "See you can't resist." "I need you." "Oh I know but I don't need you." He rolled his eyes before walking over and pulling her to her feet. "Not like that." He undid the chains and dragged her upstairs.

Bonnie looked at Elena with hatred. She loved Elena and this monster was not her. "Sit in the middle Elena if you will." "Oh no. I'm not having any spell put on me." Stefan dragged her to the circle and sat her down. He then stepped out the circle. "Do you voluntarily submit yourself to this spell?" "No." "You have too." "That's not exactly voluntary is it?" Elena grinned when Bonnie growled. Bonnie shook her head and began to chant. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew through the room and everything started shaking. "Bonnie stop the spell!" Stefan called out but to no avail. Elena looked around confused then a white light appeared and nothing.

* * *

Both Elena and Bonnie laid unconscious on the floor. Damon shook Elena while Stefan shook Bonnie. Bonnies eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. "What happened?" "I don't know. There was wind then a light and after that you and Elena both fell unconscious." "She didn't volunteer! Who knows what happened!" They both looked at Damon who was desperately trying to wake up Elena but he couldn't. He turned to Bonnie gravely. "Find out what you did."

* * *

Elena woke up in the middle of a wood. _How did I get here? _She stood up and noticed her lack of clothing. She cussed under her breathe and began walking trying to find anything that looked like civilization. The night soon crept up and Elena could hear the howling of wolves. She sighed quite frustrated then noticed a light glow not too far away. She flashed to it and noticed some familiar faces. Klaus and Elijah were talking and they looked.. Different. Elijah had quite long curly hair. They heard her and both turned to her. Elijah was soon in front of her quite surprised at her.. Current state. "Katrina?" Oh for fuck sake.

"No. I'm Elena not Katherine or Katrina whatever." "You look.." "Yes I look like her I know. I'm her Doppelgänger. I'm sure you're aware of what that is. I'm from far in the future and I have no clue what is going on. It's also very cold." Klaus smirked at the hostility. "Another Doppelgänger?" "Don't Klaus. You already turned a hybrid in my time and i'm already a vampire so just don't." "Feisty. So I get my doppleganger blood?" "Yes. You get my blood and you kill my aunt!" "You shouldn't be telling him this." "Why? Because it'll mess with time? I don't give a damn! I'm naked and cold." "No emotions I take it. This will be fun." Klaus said smirking. She had to spend her time with Originals? _Fan-fucking-tastic._


	2. Revelations

Stefan was pacing trying to figure out what to do. They currently had Elena laid on the sofa figuring out what had happened. Bonnie finally shut the grimoire and sighed. "We need professional help." "Like who?" "I don't know Stefan maybe an older witch or.." "An original!" Stefan concluded. "No not an original." Bonnie said quite darkly. "It's the best option." Bonnie shook her head with a sigh as Damon entered the room. "I'll go find one shall I?" "Sure but don't snap his neck." Damon grinned as a way to say 'No promises' then flashed out.

* * *

Elena was finally clothed but she would have preferred to be naked instead of wearing this dress. "Why are dresses in this time so puffy? I feel like a damn cupcake." Elena said bored. "What year is this anyway?" Elijah sighed annoyed with the doppelgänger. "The year is 1493." "That far?! Ugh why me!" "Calm down love" Klaus said walking over. "You know it's weird seeing you not pining after Caroline." "I don't know who that is" "Someone you will be very infatuated in. It's really amusing. Especially when she walks away!" Elena had an amused tone in her voice.

"So considering you called me Katrina, you have already met her?" Elijah nodded "Yep. Recently escaped." "Ah well she's obviously going to be running for the next 500 years so have fun with that." "You're messing with the future you know." "Yes well the only difference right now is that Klaus is a monster, Kol is dead, Finn is dead um let me think, You both have short hair, Elijah is honourable but plagued by guilt. Probably more but who cares." "Kol and Finn is what?!" Elijah and Klaus exclaimed. "Oh right you don't know that yet. Oops." Elena said with a shrug.

* * *

Damon entered the Salvatore Boarding house with a confused Elijah following. "We need you to help us find out what has happened to Elena." Stefan said handing the grimoire to Elijah. Elijah scanned the spell and looked at them a little too quickly for their liking. "Did she voluntarily let the spell happen?" They gravely shook their heads.

"This spell will send them to a certain point in the past. It sends them to a random era but who they get sent to depends on their heart." "Their heart?" Damon questioned. "Yes. If their is a certain person in their heart then they will end up near them." "Why?" Bonnie asked finally speaking. "It's to try trigger some some emotion." "So she would have been sent to me or Stefan?" Damon asked a little hopefully. "Depends on if you're in her heart."

Everyone was still trying to process the new information from Elijah. Elijah suddenly grabbed his head in excruciating pain gaining worried looks from everyone but Damon. Once the pain subsided Elijah turned to everyone and licked his lips. "Seems like Elena is messing with _my _past." He put emphasis on my like he was rubbing it in. "If she is messing with _your _past then you're the one in her heart?" Damon said mocking Elijah by emphasising your. His tone also showed he was quite appalled with the idea. "It would seem so." "Wait. If you're getting memories then shouldn't Elena be back already?" Stefan asked confused. Elijah shook his head.

"There is no telling when she'll be back." "But wouldn't time here be the same as there?" Damon questioned quite confused. "Not quite. A year to Elena may only be a day to us." "How does that work?" "The past has already happened for us but is currently happening to Elena. It's a funny business and there is really no telling when she will awake."

* * *

"Have you already daggered your Family?" Elena said looking at Klaus. He just shrugged and remained silent. "I suggest you undagger them or you will have a lot of.. Shall I say revenge on your hand." Elijah chuckled at the thought of his family overpowering Klaus. "Why exactly are we out in the woods?" "Were looking for Katrina." "Oh let her go. She isn't important besides i'm kind of hoping that she gets killed by a wolf. The chances of that are slim since she meets me in the future but i'm still gonna hope." Elijah chuckled again shaking his head. "You're a real mystery. You know that Elena?" "Yes well I do get a lot of attention for my mystery. I mean look at it." "I'm sure you do." "That was sarcasm." "What is Sarcasm?" Elena sighed bored. "You'll find out one day."

"I don't really look forward to going through life and being as old as Katherine. Well technically older but yeah I don't feel like repeating life. Wait! What if the Katherine I met in the future was actually myself?! Omg that would be too weird! Nope forget that. Gosh." Klaus couldn't help but laugh earning a slap at the back of the head from Elena. "Ow!" "You really don't care that he could kill you right?" "Right!" Elena said with a triumphant smile. Klaus growled at her. "It's not very fun having you around." "I could say the same. I would rather be still getting tortured by Damon and Stefan than be here right now."

* * *

Elijah rubbed his head as more memories flooded through his mind. "You're torturing her?!" He said quite darkly standing up. He could feel the rage building up and he had no clue what was going on. Damon and Stefan glanced between each other before looking at him. "We tried getting her emotions back on that way." "Well don't do it again or else." He glared at them and they could sense the darkness in his voice and his eyes had veins under them. Stefan nodded while Damon scoffed quite unphased. "Caring for her now? Maybe some emotion is being triggered in the past. But it isn't Elena's." Damon said with a smirk. Elijah growled before sitting back down. _Not another doppelgänger._


	3. Salvatore Lucha

**Been awhile since I last updated. Still on my stupid computer. Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy! This can be an i'm sorry chapter haha :)**

* * *

Elena sighed as she rubbed the dirt off her dress. "I'm hungry. I'm bored and what's worse is that I don't know how long i'm going to be stuck here." "It's not joyful for us either love." Klaus said irritated by yet another complaint from the doppelganger. How does he survive this in the future? "Lets just find something for you to drink. An animal maybe?" Elijah suggested earning a scoff of disgust from Elena. "Hell no. No way are you putting me on Stefans bunny diet." "Bunny diet?" Klaus questioned exchanging a glance with Elijah. "Yes. He drinks bunnies." "That is a little shameful." Elijah said with a grimace. "It's disgusting."

They walked while Elena complained about them being in the middle of nowhere with no people and no luxury. She liked luxury. Klaus was getting rather annoyed and wanted her to shut up. "What spell was cast on you exactly? Because I want you to go too." Klaus said with a sigh. "I don't know." "Don't you remember any of it?" Elijah questioned. "You kidding? I don't speak that mumba jumba stuff." Elijah and Klaus eyed her curiously at her choice of words. "Mumba jumba?" Klaus said "That's right." He chuckled "You have weird words." "You have weird hair. Your point?" Klaus growled at her. He rather liked his hair.

* * *

Damon glanced at Elena for like the hundredth time in the past hour. Stefan was annoyed while Bonnie was searching for a spell that could possibly get Elena back. "You wont find anything." Elijah said entering the room with a blood bag. Damon eyed him "Where did you get that?" "I know all about your stash Damon." Elijah replied with a smirk causing Damon to growl. "Do _NOT_ touch my stash. It is _MY _stash." Elijah just chuckled and sat down. Stefan chose this time to speak up. "What should we do with Elena?" "Simple. She can go in my room!" Damon said picking her up and Stefan growled taking her from Damon. "I think she would rather wake up in my room." "Hm I don't know brother. Ex boyfriends room or my room. I think she would prefer the room she has been waking up to for the past few weeks don't you?" Stefan put Elena down carefully before pouncing at Damon.

Damon and Stefan fought about where to put Elena for an hour. Well supposed fighting but to Elijah it looked like they were rolling around on the floor. Bonnie shook her head annoyed at the Salvatores before getting up and leaving. The brothers were too engrossed in their play fight to notice her leave. Damon stood up and grabbed Elena flashing out before Stefan had a chance too. Elijah could tell that the fight was far from over from the way Stefan stared after Damon.

Once Damon returned he noticed the witches departure. "Where did Bonnie go?" "While you two were engrossed in your little argument she left. Probably agitated from your presence." "Watch it Original. If you weren't our only lead on what is happening to Elena you would be dead." "Strong words from a puny vampire." Damon growled about to jump at Elijah only to be held back by Stefan. "Original, Damon. Could rip your head off far too easily." "You should act more like your brother. You might live longer."

Suddenly the door burst open and Klaus walked in. Damon groaned to himself. He really needed a living owner for the house if people kept walking in uninvited. "Would someone care to explain why Elena is messing with the past?" "Ask the idiot brothers." Klaus turned his head to Elijah then the two brothers who were trying to act innocent but failing miserably. "Well? What did you do ripper and pea brain?" "Pea brain?" Damon questioned with a growl. "Since you tend to never think, yes pea brain." Elijah face palmed. He did not need to witness another fight. Especially one that would involve a hybrid and a dead vampire.

Once Klaus was filled in he looked at the Salvatores in disbelief. "Why are the two of you always messing things up?" "We do it all for Elena." "Yes because sending her to the past was definitely beneficial to her." "Maybe not to her but definitely to Elijah." Damon mumbled darkly. Elijah growled while Klaus chuckled. "Lets leave Elijah and his messed up love life out of this." "Yeah Klaus is r... Wait a minute. That wasn't nice brother." Elijah said with a frown causing Damon and Stefan to laugh. They soon shut up as Klaus glared at them.

"What do you think the emotionless doppelganger will do in the past?" Klaus questioned turning to Elijah. "Guess we'll find out soon." Elijah did not like waiting. Anything could happen but it was the only thing they could do. Until they get answers of course.

* * *

Elena sat a little closer to Elijah than usual and he was weirdly comfortable with it. She sighed. _Again. _It was getting annoying to both Klaus and Elijah. "I'm trying to tolerate you and not rip your heart out right now doppelganger. You are making it extremely hard for me." Klaus said glaring at Elena who shrugged. "Do I look bothered Klaus? Honestly." Elijah chuckled as Klaus growled. Elena was not scared of Klaus but he put that down to her having no emotion. She would probably be shivering where she sat if she did have emotions. The thought made Elijah chuckle gaining curious looks from Elena and Klaus. "Just a thought." _An amazing thought._

* * *

Damon entered his room to give Elena blood. Her mind may be in the past but her body was still there and it needed blood right? He didn't know but oh well. He looked to where he placed Elena to find her gone. He would usually panic but he had a feeling he knew where it was. He flashed to Stefans room and there she was. He growled and picked her up before flashing back to his room and placing her down. He fed her the blood while wondering why Stefan still tried? She was not inlove with him. Why wouldn't he just stop? Damon shook his head and looked to Elena. She was still as beautiful as the day he met her. He missed the Elena he knew. He swept a piece of hair behind her ear when it was dangling infront of her eyes. He was hopelessly inlove with her and he wouldn't have it any other way. He would kill anyone that tried to take her from him. _Anyone._


	4. London?

**Longest chapter yet haha. Well this was longer than planned and probably worse than planned but oh well enjoooy! :) New chapter soooon ^-^**

* * *

Damon sat on the chair across from Elijah and Klaus with a frustrated sigh. "So this spell sends people to who is in their heart to trigger emotion. How long does that usually take?" Klaus turned to Elijah and raised his eyebrow causing Elijah to shake his head. "It doesn't have a time limit Damon. She stays until she has her emotions back on." "That's it? She'll just wake up when she has her emotions on?" "Yes." Damon nodded and stood up. "Stefan lets go talk to Bonnie about this spell." He said in the most unconvincing tone. "I'm going to stay here and wait for Elena to wake up." Stefan said oblivious. "Stefan come on." Damon said through gritted teeth a little annoyed. Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon before getting up and following him outside.

Klaus turned to Elijah still with an eyebrow raised. "He could not have been more obvious." "I agree Nik. Too bad the brothers are complete idiots or they may have been useful." Klaus laughed at his brother. Elijah was usually the nice one so hearing this from him was something. "So you lied to them about the spell?" Elijah sighed. "No. I missed.. Details. They don't need to be aware of everything." "Well I can guess they will try to end this little thing Elena has for you." "They will fail. You know that" "I do." "Hows your little blonde friend?" Klaus sighed leaning back into the sofa. "I have no idea. She likes to go somewhere else when i'm near by." "You mean she likes to avoid you." Klaus growled. "No. She just likes her space." "She likes to not be near you" "Shut up." Klaus said with a sigh while Elijah chuckled.

"We're not really going to get Bonnie." "Oh really? I would never have guessed." "Because i'm good at lying." "Usually." "What does that mean?" "Nothing Damon. Nothing at all." Damon growled rather annoyed with his brother. What was his problem this time? "Can we save this for later? When Elena wakes up we have to keep her away from Elijah." "Why? Because you don't want her to be with anyone else?" Stefan said unamused and agitated. Damon growled for the 100th time. "Please stop growling. I'm starting to think you're really a wolf or something Damon." "Ha please. I don't smell like wet dog." "This is not twilight Damon." "I knew you watched it!" Stefan looked away from Damon feeling embarrassed. "Shut up."

* * *

"So any chance of food?" Elena asked walking beside Elijah. Klaus had left saying he needed a break from the doppelganger. Elijah looked at her feeling annoyed by her demanding tone. "If you're so hungry, hunt." "Elijah. I am not drinking a stupid animal. That is vile." "Then you aren't that hungry my dear." She glared at him and crossed her arms. "Any chance of getting out of the woods?" "When we find Katrina." "Let me make this clear for you. You will not find her for 500 years so give up." "So much hostility love." She turned to see Klaus walking over with a smirk on his face. "Oh great it's you." "Don't act like you're not happy to see me." Klaus grinned while Elena scoffed. "Never in a million years."

Elena slumped against a tree causing both originals to stop walking and turn to her. "Why did you stop?" Klaus growled. "Because I wanted too?" Elena said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We are trying to find Katrina. There is no time for stopping." "Why? You already know you'll be a hybrid in the future so why are you still looking for her?!" "That may be true love but you have already messed with the timeline so not searching for Katrina could alter it severely." "Ohh scary." Elena said rolling her eyes. "We will leave you behind if you stay here." Elijah said turning away from her. "That's funny. You really wont." "And why is that love?" Klaus said stepping closer to her. "Because i'm from far in the future. I know of things that have not happened yet. If you left me alone who knows what i'll let slip. Besides can't have me dying in the past now can we?" She smirked as both originals exchanged glances and sighed while setting up a campfire.

Klaus looked at Elena before facing Elijah. "We need to find a witch who can find out what spell was put on her." Elijah looked at his brother and nodded. "Tired of her already brother?" "Shut up Elijah. She is annoying and you know it." Elijah chuckled as Elena scoffed at Klaus. "Excuse me _your highness _but you're an asshole with a superiority complex." "A what?" "Nothing at all Klaus." Klaus growled while she smiled and sat down swaying her head and humming some unknown tune. "With. Spell. Her. GONE." Klaus gritted his teeth trying to not kill her where she sat. Elijah was a little amused by everything.

* * *

Damon entered his room needing a quick shower and a change of clothes. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the Elenaless bed. "STEFAN." He growled before flashing to his brothers room to find him placing Elena on his bed. "Hello Damon." "Why will you not just leave her body?" "Why should I?" "Because she loves me. This has got to stop brother. Get over it." Stefan looked at his brother with dark eyes. Damon just stared back with eyes almost as dark as Stefans. "You can not say who she loves and who she does not." "Actually yes I can. As I recall an original known as Rebekah compelled her to tell the truth. What did she answer to 'Are you inlove with Stefan'? That's right NO." Stefan lept at his surprised brother.

Klaus smirked amused by the fight taking place above him and Elijah. "Poor idiots. They don't know what this spell means for both of them." Elijah shook his head and turned to Klaus. "They will never know. When Elena wakes up I will depart with the knowledge while she has no idea." "Oh come on brother. You're depriving yourself of happiness." "No i'm not letting another doppelganger get to me." Klaus rolled his eyes. A loud smash was heard and they both turned their heads to see Stefan come rolling down the stairs with Damon jumping down after him. They exchanged glances before sighing and getting up. Of course they had to be stuck with the idiotic Salvatore brothers.

Once the brothers had stopped and sat down Klaus resisted tearing their heads from their fragile necks. "You two need to stop fighting before I rip your hearts out." Klaus said through gritted teeth while Elijah nodded. He would _love _to rip Damons heart out. Woah wait where did that come from? He shook his head and turned to them. "This is your fault. She is trapped there because of both you and the Bennett witch. The least you could do is not tear each other to shreds." They both huffed. "Listen original. You may have lived a thousand years but that doesn't mean I am going to listen to you." Damon spat standing up. Before anything else could be said he left. Stefan sighed and nodded. "I'll stop. Can't say the same for Damon."

* * *

Klaus walked over to Elijah and put the fire out. "Doppelganger get up. Were leaving." "Whyyyyyy" Elena whined earning a glare from Klaus. "Were going to London. I have a friend there who may be able to shed some light on our little problem." "London?! That's a little far don't you think!" She almost yelled while standing up. London? Unbelievable! "I suggest you be quiet the entire journey because I doubt I will resist the urge to rip your heart out much longer." "Yeah because I care Klaus." Elijah growled at them both. "Will you two be quiet? Lets head to London and find out about this spell."

They had spent at least 1 week on a boat and Elena was not impressed at all. She had the crew members whistling these weird pick up lines to her when she passed by. How was she a cats meow? She wasn't even a cat. She flopped on her bed in the cabin she _had _to share with Elijah and Klaus. Lets just say she was less than frilled. "This witch better be worth it." She said more to herself but knew Elijah could hear her. He was sat in a chair reading some book which she had seen before. "You have that book in the future." She said earning his attention. "I would hope so. It's really good." "Yeah it looks old and battered in the future though." He shrugged and continued reading. "Any chance of getting you to read me a chapter?" She asked with a small smile. He looked at her again and nodded. "Sure" He stood up and sat on her bed turning the pages back to the beginning of the chapter.

_Elena was looking at the crystal blue water as it swayed with the movement of the boat. She sighed happily and just watched as the ripples spread. She felt a presence behind her and noticed Elijah standing there with a small smile. "The water is truly magnificent is it not?" "It sure is." She nodded turning back to the water. He stood beside her and rested his arms on the side of the boat. "It's almost as beautiful as you." Elena could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as they became flustered. "W-well thank y-you kind sir." "Please, my names Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." He had her full attention now. "As in the captains son?" "That is correct milady. You are Elena Gilbert. Am I correct?" "Well yes you are." "Who is the young boy I saw you with." "That would be Jeremy Gilbert." "Ah your husband?" "No. My brother. Currently not married." She said with a chuckle and he just smiled. "Well Elena would you like to accompany me to the dance this fine eve?" She hesitated a little then nodded. "Of course." "Elena?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him confused. "What is it?" "Elenaaaaa?!" "Elijah?" "ELENA!"_

Elena jumped awake to see Elijah looking down at her. "Are you okay?" "Yeah i'm fine." She could feel the emotions swelling up ready to burst through but she quickly pushed them back and let the darkness fill her eyes. "Lets go see this witch so I can leave." She spat getting up and leaving the room with Elijah following her. They rode in a carriage and it was way too long. Once they arrived at the little cottage in the middle of nowhere Elena sighed agitated with the brothers. She didn't want to spend this much time with them but she had no choice. Well until now. Now she was finally going to find out what this blasted spell was and how to stop it.


	5. The Witch

**I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible without dragging it out to an extreme. How am I doing? :S**

**Some things are being revealed in the next few chapters and Elena is still acting emotionless but gaining little bits. It'll be slow but not too slow cause I know that starts getting boring and repetitive. Thanks for your reviews by the way. They keep me going! ;)**

* * *

Damon sighed staring at where the Gilbert house once stood. How could he have been so stupid. Turning her emotions off? Stupid idea. He shook his head and continued walking. He was having a constant battle with himself and his feelings. People would tell him that the best option would be to move on. Of course it would and he knew that yet he didn't want too. Why would he? That was the easy way. Everyone knows Damon doesn't do easy. How could Elijah be in Elenas heart? It makes no sense. Especially since she has no emotion. Something doesn't seem right and he can feel it.

"Well isn't this cosy?" Everyone turned to the Salvatore Boarding house doorway to see a blonde leaning against the wall. "Rebekah." "Klaus." Stefan groaned at the original. "Another original? I've got enough with these two." She raised her eyebrow and looked at him warningly. "I mean welcome. Have a seat." "That's better." She said sitting on the empty chair. "So were all here because?" "The stupid Salvatores sent Elena back to the past." "How did they mana.. Yeah nevermind. It's not surprising since these two can mess up the simplest task." Klaus chuckled and nodded while Stefan growled crossing his arms.

"Hey maybe we'll be lucky and she'll get ripped apart by a wolf" Rebekah said with a shrug causing Stefan to glare at her. "I know you're not a big fan of her but you can either shut up or leave." "Well call me when she stabs all of you in the back. Literally." Rebekah spat before leaving with a shake of her head. "She'll come around." Elijah said rubbing his temple. "Really?" "Probably not." Stefan scoffed with an amused smirk.

* * *

Elena was sat picking at her nails bored. Klaus had told her to wait on the wooden thing they call a chair. A chair is suppose to be comfy not give her splinters in awkward places. It was as if they had chopped a tree and just shaped it like a tree. Of course that is what they did but she was too busy with her nails to realize it. When Elijah stepped in her head snapped up to him in an instant giving her a head rush. Their eyes locked for a minute and she could have sworn she felt something in the pit of her stomach but chose to ignore it. "Come on Elena" He said with a nod of his head. She got to her feet walking in while he trailed behind. This witch better have answers.

"Sit." Klaus commanded and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me." "Sit Elena." "Try again." "Sit down please." He said with an irritated sigh to which she smiled and obliged. A low chuckle caught her attention and she turned her head to meet a witch with curly brown hair and green eyes. Her eyes were like emeralds and it was just unnatural. "Elena I presume?" "Well he did call me that right?" She said bored. "Ah yes. You were not kidding when you said she was stone cold and emotionless." "I want her gone Gwen." Elena scoffed "Oh wow. Hybrid Klaus is annoyed by me! The king of superiority problems wants me gone!" Klaus growled and turn to Gwen. "I'll see what I can do Klaus." "Good."

After an hour of the witch, Gwen, chanting and observing Elena, she came to a conclusion. "Definitely an old spell but was cast on her recently." "I could have easily told you the recent part." Gwen chuckled and shook her head. "Not really some spells have a delayed reaction. You could have been here for a year and wouldn't even realize it." "I haven't been here a year. Or I would have ripped my own heart out to escape Klaus." "Who wouldn't?" Gwen said with a chuckle. Klaus glared at them both and Elijah chuckled from his seat next to Elena. "Okay so it's an emotion spell." Gwen said after a pregnant pause. "Care to elaborate?" Elijah asked suddenly taking an interest in the conversation.

Gwen pulled a book out from her bookshelf before slamming it on the table causing dust to go everywhere. Elena coughed and wafted her arms in the air. "You don't need to breathe Elena." Klaus said rolling his eyes. "I don't want dust in my face." He shook his head and rolled his eyes again. Gwen stared at them unamused. "Continue" Elijah said leaning back into the chair. Gwen opened the book and flipped through the pages. "The spell is used for vampires who have turned their emotions off." She wrote a few notes with a feather and ink. "The vampire is placed in the center of a circle." "That sounds like what they did." Gwen nodded writing more notes down. "If the vampire voluntarily lets the spell happen then their emotions come back." "And if they do not?" Gwens smile faulted and turned into frown as she looked at them gravely.

* * *

The door to the Salvatore Boarding house opened yet again as Caroline entered. "Stefan have you see..." She trailed off when she noticed the two originals looking at her. "Um what's going on?" "Ah Hello love." She sighed looking at Stefan expectantly. "It's a long story Caroline." "I have time so start talking." She said taking a seat on the sofa. Stefan sighed before telling her story of what happened. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Klaus winced at the volume. His hearing only intensified the sound. Elijah rubbed his temple for the 100th time and let out a deep sigh. "Do you really require my attendance?" "Yes. Only you know what is going on with Elena." "That is not correct. My brother also knows." "Hell no. I'm not being stuck with Klaus." "You don't like being stuck with me either." "I can tolerate you more than him." "Thanks for the flattery mate." Klaus said with a sigh. _Rippers._

* * *

**Alright so the truth about the spell is quite big on where this story is heading. It'll probably be revealed in the next chapter then the whole dealing with it will happen across several chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter tomorrow or the day after depends on me I guess! :)**


	6. The Spell Does What?

**Here it is! Chapter 6. Some revelations and some more secrets. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Elena huffed in annoyance as Gwen stared at them. "Will you just spit it out?" Klaus growled at her while Elijah shook his head. "Don't be rude Elena." Elena rolled her eyes at him before crossing her arms. Gwen just sighed before pacing. "Well it's quite complicated. This spell is an ancient kind that was used on the vampires without remorse." "Why?" Klaus asked interrupting her. She glared at him and shook her head. "Don't interrupt." He growled and sank into his chair grumbling to himself.

"At the time it was created it did not send people back to the past. It just sent them to someone who was important to them. Centuries have past so it chooses to send them back to a point in their timeline." Elena sighed bored by the story. "Just tell me how I get back to my time." Gwen sighed in annoyance and nodded. "The spell has sent you back here because you did not volunteer to let it happen. It sent you to these two because one of them is your mate. It will send you back when you have your emotions and are quite close with your mate."

Elena's jaw hit the floor while Klaus looked horrified. Elijah was quite calm but you could see the shock on his face. "So one of the originals are my mate?!" She exclaimed in disgust "No way in hell!" "Sorry it's fates choice not yours Elena." "Forget fate! My life!" "Elena calm down. So there is no getting rid of her?" "Not yet Klaus." He growled and Elena couldn't help but growl at him. "Can we just go?" Elijah shook his head "Unfortunately no. We'll be staying here for awhile. We need to figure everything out about this spell." Gwen hummed in agreement then wrote something else in the book before closing it. "I'll show you to your rooms."

Klaus was the first one to depart to his room and Elena was glad. She hated spending as much as a second near him. All he did was complain about her and it was getting to her. Not that she'd admit it. She couldn't allow it to continue. She didn't want her emotions back and felt perfectly fine without them. She followed Gwen along with Elijah and she was a little close to Elijah which confused him but he didn't seem to mind. They stopped outside the middle room which Elena expected to be Elijahs. "Elena this is your room" Gwen said with a smile. Elena looked at the room then at Gwen with a displeased look. "Why can't I have the end one?" "That one is Elijahs!" Gwen said a little faster than Elena liked. "I don't mind letting Elena have that room." Elijah said standing between both girls quite awkwardly. "No. It's your room and this is hers." Elena growled at the witch before entering the room slamming the door behind her.

Who the hell does that witch think she is? Elena could feel the anger coursing through her and she didn't like it. Why did she care that Elijah was going to be across from Gwen? Why did she feel like killing the witch for looking at Elijah? She shook her head and pushed it all away. She can not get her emotions back right now. It may be her way home but she'd rather spend her life back in the past than have to feel again. She slumped on the bed which was very uncomfortable. The covers were scratchy and rough while the actual bed was just wood. Not neatly cut wood either. She sighed before stripping the dress off and laying under the stupid covers naked. She did not care if anyone saw her.

* * *

Bonnie was sat on her bed going through all her grimoires for the 100th time. How could she have let Damon talk her into this? Of course it was a stupid idea! It was his after all. She placed the grimoire she was currently scanning through down and looked at the emotion spell again. What she saw really surprised her. Some writing was around the spell and it wasn't there before. She read some of it and it explained the spell. She closed the grimoire then rushed out with it.

Damon was laid on the wickery bridge just breathing in the unwanted air. He didn't feel like being around the originals or Stefan at that moment in time. The stupid originals think they are superior just because they're well the first vampires. Oh wow they created vampires. That is not something to be proud of and he was sure they knew that. He got to his feet before growling at the forsaken place. It was where Elena died and it was where all the problems have come from. If Elena did not die here then she wouldn't be running around without emotions. Although he knew he was more to blame than that. Like he'd admit it though. He didn't care that she was a vampire. He preferred her this way. He just didn't like the no emotion part.

Stefan was playing cards with Klaus which amused Elijah. Klaus was losing and he hated losing. He was currently pouting at the Salvatore while grumbling about how he's going easy on him. Elijah shook his head at the two and read the book he's had for centuries. "Got any... 3s?" Stefan said which Klaus grumbled at before passing him all his 3s. "That's another set I have" Stefan boasted with a victorious smirk. Klaus growled and threw the cards at Stefan before leaning back into the sofa. "Sore loser much." Stefan mumbled mostly to himself but he knew Klaus could hear him especially since he growled. Caroline walked in from the kitchen carrying 2 coffees and two teas. She gave one coffee to Elijah and kept the other. The two teas were given to Stefan and Klaus. Stefan got one sip before the door burst open causing him to drop the tea on the floor. He groaned and looked up to see Bonnie smile apologetically. "Sorry but I have found some information on the spell."

Klaus and Elijah exchanged glances before Klaus spoke up. "Mind letting me see since I have more knowledge than the 3 of you put together." "3 of us?" "Yes since Elijah has more knowledge than you as well." Bonnie growled and shook her head. "Hell no." "Bonnie give him the book so we don't have to hear him whine." Stefan said with a sigh. Bonnie glared at him and passed the book to Klaus with a shove causing him to smile at the fact she was agitated by him. He flipped through the book and looked at Elijah with wide eyes. "Seems this grimoire belonged to a friend of mine." "You mean.." "Yep." "So it..?" "Yes." Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan exchanged confused glances before staring at the originals expectantly. "I guess we can't hide the truth forever brother." "I know Nik. _I know." _"Just tell us!" Caroline said with a whine and Klaus nodded. "Alright. Fine. So.."

* * *

_Elena scanned her surroundings. She was sat on the fountain in mystic falls where Carol was killed. She looked to her left and let out a strangled cry as she saw Jeremy. He was looking at her and his body looked to be on fire. She got up and stepped back trying to blink him away. "Why would you do this Elena? You turn your emotions off then burn the house down while i'm still in it?" She tried to talk back but the words would not come out her mouth. "Don't talk to me Elena. It's your fault i'm dead since you were so hung up on the cure." Was her mind playing tricks on her? Was this a sick way for her to get her emotions back? She shook her head as he advanced forward grabbing her. "Do you not care about me Elena?! Am I nothing to you anymore?!" He shook her body violently and she finally let out a scream._

Elena snapped up in bed still screaming. _It was just a dream. _She told herself. She felt the familiar feeling of her emotions on the brink of breaking free but shook her head and forgot everything. She couldn't let them back in and doing that to her was sick. She didn't want her emotions back if that was there way of trying to break through. Her door burst open and Klaus walked in looking at her. "Why did you scream?" "Stay the hell away from me Klaus." Elijah walked in looking worried. "What happened?!" He tried moving closer but Elena screamed at him. "Stay the hell away from me!" She was up and dressed in the matter of seconds. "Just leave me alone!" She was gone leaving the originals. They exchanged glances. Elena was gone. She was in the past and had just gone. _Bloody brilliant._

* * *

**Her mind is a sick place hm? haha her emotions are playing with her mind trying to break through so expect many more dreams. They may not all be as intense as that. I had to stop and think about this chapter and where I was going with it. I have to admit i'm a little proud of this chapter and this entire story. May be my best yet hehe :)**

**I'm planning a new story as well so look out for that! :D**


	7. Nothing

**bulldozed88: I just thought why not add some emotions in to confuse the emotionless Elena. What better emotion to have than Jealousy? It always breaks people down eventually! The witch has no idea right now but she will soon since she has something to do with future chapters. She isn't going anywhere soon. When isn't Elijah there? haha**

**Aria Daughter Of Chaos: I'm glad you liked that chapter! I hope you'll like this one just as much!**

**iamobsessedwithelenagilbert: I'm glad you found it awesome. I try my best to make them good for everyone. Well the wait for the next chapter is over!**

**siberia21: Even with her emotions off her mind can't just get rid of the memory of Jeremy. I decided to add a little part with Jeremy and how her mind is still coping over it. Her emotions are trying to break through and using the repressed feelings to do it. I'm glad you found it reasonable because it was pretty much all her mind trying to create a scenario that would get her to turn her emotions on again. I try to add things that sound like Klaus. He is a very complex character and I would hate to make him ooc because he is amazing. I decided to add more to the spell condition because where is the fun in sending her back when she gets her emotions back? No fun there haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much! :)**

**kirstiomar90: I'm glad you found it good!**

**I decided to answer your reviews because they make my day. Honestly I am always insecure to post what I write and just reading that you like the story helps a lot. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Elijah turned to the witch that had just entered the room. She didn't look happy with all the noise Elena had made. "Gwen can you do a locator spell?" Gwen looked at him and sighed with a shrug. "Sure but I do have one condition." "What would that be?" He questioned furrowing his eyebrows at her. "A friend of mine is having a ball and I would like for you to take me." Klaus smirked at his brother who sighed. "Very well." Gwen smiled excitedly and led both originals into her study. It wasn't a large study. It contained a bookcase filled with many books, that were probably magic books, and a wooden chair that looked neater than the other chairs. "I don't suppose we have any trace of her?" Elijah though for a moment and frowned. "Not that I know of." Gwen sighed and nodded. "Well this will be harder than I would like but i'll try. Anything special about her I could use?" "She is a doppelganger" "Ah that makes it a little easier." The sarcasm in her voice was present but they didn't know about it yet.

After an hour of chanting Gwen began to feel exhausted and couldn't carry on with the spell. She stopped and slumped against the wall failing to keep her eyes open. "She is exhausted. We need to take her to a bed." Elijah said walking over to her and picking up her now sleeping form. "Or she could be faking it to be in your arms dear brother." Klaus replied with a smirk. Elijah glared at Klaus and left the room. Klaus decided to find the doppelganger himself. As much as he did not care about her safety, his brother did. Besides she had to find out her mate before she could leave. She couldn't leave if she vanished or died. Who knows what would happen if she died. It wouldn't be good though. He flashed out trying to pick up the scent of her futuristic fragrance. He found the faint smell and followed it. He also thought about what Gwen said. Elena needed to find her mate to leave. It most definitely wasn't him cause he didn't feel the need to protect her which meant it was Elijah. He chuckled to himself. He was going to have fun with this piece of information.

* * *

Rebekah was sat applying nail polish when someone entered the room. She turned her head and her eyes widened at who stood before her. "Kol?" "Yes sister?" "You were dead..?" "I don't remember dying?" Rebekah shook her head trying to wrap her head around his presence. Did Elena being in the past change everything? "R-right. Well excuse me I have to find Klaus and Elijah." "Alright i'm going to find something to do. Quite bored you see." She nodded at him before flashing out.

"Alright. Fine. So basically what Elijah had mentioned about the spell was true he just missed details. I should warn you that telling this to Damon will not end well." They all nodded a little confused by it. "Okay so the spell sent Elena back to the past. Back to her mate." Everyones eyes widened at the new revelation. "At this moment in time I do not think Elena knows who her mate it because she was sent to me and Elijah." He could see Carolines eyes darken but they quickly lightened up again. He had to resist the urge to smirk. Maybe she did feel something for him! Or.. His brother. That would be too weird. Everyone was staring at him expectantly. "Oh right anyway, It sends them to their mate hoping they will be able to trigger some emotion within them since no mate can resist their other half for much longer. Once Elena has her emotions back and has something with her mate she will return."

"That's a great story but I have some information for you brother." Everyone turned to the door to see Rebekah walking over. Bonnie groaned and left mumbling something about research on the spell. "She must really not like me." Rebekah said with a small smirk. "What is it Rebekah?" Klaus asked with a tired sigh. "Hm I would have preferred to tell you and Elijah." "Well let me grace you with my presence then." Elijah said stepping off the stairs. "Ah good morning sleeping beauty." Klaus mocked with a smirk. Elijah just rolled his eyes and sat beside his brother. "Great well seems Elena has changed something about our present." "And what might that be?" Klaus said not interested. "Kols alive." And suddenly Klaus was interested.

* * *

Klaus found Elena leant against a tree staring at dirt. "Something on your mind love?" She looked up to him and growled. "No." "There must be something. I doubt the dirt is that interesting." He said with a smirk and Elena rolled her eyes going to move a piece of hair out of her face. Before she could Klaus was infront of her grabbing her wrist and moving the piece of hair for her. He was still smirking and she was unamused. "So it seems I have found you after your little breakdown. Getting your emotions back?" "No. And I would have preferred Elijah to be the one finding me." "Of course you would love." Klaus said with a smirk. "What does that mean?" Elena narrowed her eyes at him and he shook his head. "Nothing love. Nothing at all."

Elena was being led back to the house by Klaus. She kept her distance still not comfortable with him and hating him. "Elijah was preoccupied by the witch to come." Elena felt a growl in her throat but swallowed it down and kept following him. "He is taking her to a ball you see." "A ball?" "That is correct. Maybe you would like to accompany me?" "Not even if you were dying." She spat glaring at him. "Harsh love." "I don't care." "It's only one night. Wouldn't want to go alone now would we?" She growled and sighed. "Fine. No funny business though." "I wouldn't dream of it love. I'll get you the best dress you'll ever have seen." "Considering the year it is, that is highly unlikely." She mumbled more to herself. He chuckled at her before opening the door for her.

Elena really wished she had a mirror at that moment but all this house had was wood. Klaus had picked her a dress and she could feel the tightness around her chest. The bottom of it made her look like a cupcake of course. Did any dress not look like this? Elijah had already left with Gwen, she growled at the very though of the witch. What was going on with her? She left her room to find Klaus waiting patiently in his weird looking suit. He smirked and offered her his hand. She sighed frustrated and took it before letting him lead her out. If Caroline or Bonnie were here she would never live this down. Not that she cared about their opinion.

They arrived at the grande house with guests walking into it. Elena walked inside with Klaus and could smell all the blood around her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was till then. She leant closer to Klaus whispering. "Does vervain exist yet?" "It does but not many people know of it's power." She smirked "Dinner time." Before Klaus had a chance to stop her she was gone looking for a meal. He groaned and left her to it. He didn't care what she was going to do. Elena walked around and saw a boy stood all alone. _Perfect_ she thought before advancing over to him. He smiled at with and nodded his head as she smiled back. "Hello i'm Elena" "That is a very nice name. I'm William." "It is nice to meet you William." "As it is you." He said with a smile. She moved closer and looked in his eyes. "Alright follow me and don't say a word." He nodded and she led him into the study.

Elijah stood drinking the wine he was provided upon entering. Gwen did not waste time getting him it. It almost seemed suspicious but he brushed it off. He noticed Klaus eyeing many of the woman present at the ball. What was he even doing at the ball? Elijah placed his glass down before walking over to Klaus. "Did not expect to see you here brother." "Yes well I thought it would be nice to get Elena out of the house." "You found her?" "I did. You were occupied with your witch to notice." Elijah growled at him "I was practically dragged here by her." "Are you not enjoying your evening brother?" "It could be better." "Yes if you were here with Elena I presume." Elijah just looked away from his brother and scanned the hall. "Where is Elena?" "She dragged some poor boy into the study." "And you let her?!" Elijah glared at his brother who just shrugged before walking towards the study.

Elijah walked inside the study to see Elena drinking from a young boy. "Elena let him go." She reluctantly pulled away from his neck to look at Elijah. She looked irritated by his interruption. "What do you want Elijah? I'm very hungry." "Let the boy go. We do not need any dead bodies at this party." Elena sighed before biting her wrist. Elijah raised his eyebrow at her. "What? He can't go around with a bit in his neck." He nodded in agreement as Elena fed the boy her blood. She smirked at Elijah before snapping the young boys neck. "Oops." He growled at her "What does that accomplish?" "Nothing. You wanted me to let him go so I did. Now you have a new vampire to deal with." Elijah sighed at her. "It's either kill him or let him kill." She said with a smirk. "You have to make life harder right?" She just shrugged and dropped the lifeless body.

"Why are you here with Klaus?" Elijah asked after a few minutes had passed. Elena looked at him from where she was leaning on the wall. "Why? Jealous?" She said with a smirk earning a scoff from Elijah. "No. Of course not. There isn't anything to be jealous of." She sent him an amused smile. "No not all at." Elena looked at William then at Elijah again. "Besides you came with that witch." Elijah smiled a little "Now you're the jealous one." "No way. I don't care. She is just some stupid little witch." "Yes that you're jealous off. Seems you're getting your emotions back Elena." "I am not." She denied but he wasn't convinced. "You're getting your emotions back." She growled at him "I feel nothing!" "You feel something." She flashed over to him grabbing him forcefully and kissing him. His eyes widened in surprised at the sudden move. She could feel the spark shooting through her and the bang of her emotions. She quickly pushed him away and let the darkness take over her features. "I feel nothing." She then walked out leaving a surprised Elijah behind. She really was a mystery to him. A mystery he was going to solve.


	8. Kol

**This isn't the best I know that but I tried! Anyway I had writers block for awhile then a lot of things came up. Fun. This chapter brings some answers and maybe some questions but it should bring to light about Kol. Writing the part with Kol was difficult so I hope it was good or at least ****tolerable. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elena pushed through the crowd of people. The air was becoming thick and she hated it. Even though she didn't need to breathe. She made her way out and was glad when the cool air hit her face. Her head was in a rush and she felt quite dizzy. Her thoughts were clouding and she could not tell which memory belonged where so she just discarded them. Her emotions were threatening to break through again but she couldn't deal with that right now. She pushed the emotions away and leant against a tree with her eyes closed. There was an eerie silence but she didn't care with her emotions off.

Elijah ran a hand through his hair. Elena had fled after their little moment. Did that mean she felt something or did it mean she didn't want to be near him? Maybe she hated him. Why was he think all this anyway? He let out a long sigh and discarded the thoughts rushing through his mind. They really had bad timing. The boy Elena had decided to turn was still unconscious. It had only been like 10 minutes anyway. Elijah didn't know if he should kill him or just let him live. It would not be a very good idea to let a vampire Elena turned go. He would be older than Elena by the time Elena gets back to the future. It was a weird thought. Klaus entered the room with a smirk on his face. "Hello brother. Did you have fun with the dear doppelganger?" "Ah yes. She turned a boy and I have no idea what to do." "Simple Elijah. Let him go." "Let him go? He'd be older than Elena when she was the one to turn him." "Intriguing." "Not very. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave him alive. I'm going to find Elena so do the honors will you?" "My pleasure. When he wakes up he will die." Elijah nodded then left the room. "Maybe."

Elena just let the time pass by. She didn't realize how much she enjoyed the quiet until then. She never experienced it with Klaus around all the time. Now she loved it and wanted it to stay this way but of course it wouldn't. "It's a little dangerous to be outside alone and with your eyes closed don't you think?" Elena let out an irritated sigh and opened her eyes turning to see Elijah. "I have no idea and I don't really care." "Elena I think we need to talk." "No we don't Elijah." "Yes we do. You must have felt something back there." "I already told you Elijah. I felt nothing." "That's you trying to get rid of the emotion. Let them through Elena." "No." "Why?" "Because my brother died. The only family I had left died so I basically have nobody but the idiotic Salvatore babies. I don't even want them." "What is it you want Elena?" "I have no idea but it isn't my emotions back." Elijah sighed with a nod and just continued to stand there while Elena enjoyed the peace.

Klaus was looking at the variety of books the study held. They all looked new which they probably were. He heard a groan from the floor and turned to look at the baby vampire. Elijah forget to mention his name but no matter Klaus would have the chance to ask. The boys eyes shot open and he was up within a minute. "What happened?!" "Will you lower your voice. It's very irritating." Klaus said with a growl and sat down with his elbows resting on his legs. "What is your name?" "My name? Uh.. William sir." "Sir? I like that. Well William you are what they call a vampire." "V-vampire?" "Correct now I was suppose to kill you but wheres the fun in that?" Klaus got up smirking and a look of horror crossed Williams face. Klaus approached him slowly and looked in his eyes. "Run and kill William." William nodded and was gone. There was a loud scream in the hall causing Klaus' smirk to grow.

* * *

Damon was sat in the park trying to pass time. The originals were still in the boarding house and they just kept growing. He returned to find Rebekah there as well and she was sitting close to Stefan. He may have to look into that later. Stefan wanted to talk to him but he didn't want to hear anything his brother had to say. Like he had a choice since the younger Salvatore was sitting next to him. "Damon don't flash out. Hear me out please?" Damon let out a growl but nodded "Go on then. Say what you have to say." His tone was cold and Stefan could sense that. "You wont be able to break whatever Elena has with one of the originals." "Why not?" "It's not just a simple crush. It's.. They're mates." Damon gaped at his brother and couldn't find any words.

The two brothers sat in silence until Damon finally got his voice back. "Mates?! There is no way that she is mates with one of those originals Stefan." "Elijah didn't tell us about the whole spell. He missed details as in Elena is mated to one of them. Klaus wont say which." "I'll kill them." "That wont work. I wasn't suppose to tell you Damon but you're my brother and you love Elena so I thought at least you should know." "You love Elena too." "I thought I did but now i'm not entirely sure. We grew apart when I turned my emotions off." Damon scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway killing a mate will only drive the other insane. Don't do anything rash. I better go before they get suspicious." Damon rolled his eyes at the younger brother. "There is nothing we can do Damon." Stefan then flashed away leaving Damon alone again. "He's not completely right." Damon turned his head to see a girl walking over. She had curly brown hair which flowed passed her shoulders. "What are you talking about?" "I have a way to break this mating bond. You can have your precious Elena and I will have my Elijah." "Who are you exactly?" The girl just smirked and motioned for him to follow her.

Stefan flopped down on the sofa next to Rebekah and noticed the suspicious looks he was getting from Klaus and Elijah. "What?" "Where were you ripper?" Klaus asked with a hint of threatening lacing his tongue. "I went to find Damon. He vanished fast and he is my brother." "Very well." Elijah said unconvinced but it got Klaus to back off which Stefan was thankful for. He trusted Elijah to not rip his head off more than he trusted Klaus. "Hate to interrupt, well actually I don't care but anyone else curious about what Elena changed to stop Kol dying?" "Actually yes. That doppelganger helps kill him then magically brings him back. How did that happen?" Elijah growled at his brother. "_Elena _probably let something slip. I will go talk to Kol." Klaus smirked at the emphasis Elijah out on Elena. "Why do you get to go?" "Because I wont threaten to dagger him." "That wont get any answers from him." Before Elijah could answer Klaus was gone. "Why did I get stuck with Klaus as a sibling?" "I ask myself that a lot Elijah." Rebekah said with an unimpressed look.

Kol was sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill compelling himself a drink. No surprise to Klaus. Klaus took a spot next to him and turned to Kol with his infamous smirk. "Hello Kol." "Klaus. What do I owe this pleasure?" "How are you alive? You died at the hands of Jeremy." "Ah the little gilbert. How is he? I'm sure he's upset that he failed to kill me." "He died at the hands of Silas" "Oh? That's ashame. I was looking forward to my revenge." "Revenge?" "Are you braindead brother or are you always this stupid?" "Excuse me?" "You're acting as if you don't remember anything." "Tell me what i'm forgetting then Kol." "Very well."

_Kol walked outside. I'm sorry. He left. I mean, I – I tried to stall as long as I could." He rang the doorbell "That's Bonnie. She was right behind me." The little Gilbert said but when Elena opened the door and Kol smirked. "I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied." She slammed the door in his face. Kol scowled and shouted "I'm sorry. I've already been invited in!" and booted the door open. "Hide and seek? Fine by me." Kol advances up the stairs and.._

"Kol. I already know this part." Klaus said with a bored look. "Ah so you're not completely brain dead. You remember the part about me calling you right?" "Yes." Klaus said and growled at his brother. "Ah good we can continue to the exciting part."

_Kol slammed Jeremy down on the counter and bound him to it. "Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop of your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after." He held Jeremy's head to the counter and grabbed the cleaver. "Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop of both to be safe." Elena was about to grab Kol but something grabbed her from behind. "Kol leave the hunter alone." Kol lifted his head to see Elijah grabbing Elena. "Ah hello brother. No can do. I can't let them have the cure." Before Kol had the chance to chop Jeremy's arms off Elijah had grabbed the cleaver and discarded it somewhere. "Leave Kol." Kol growled at Elijah "Fine but when they unveil silas it is on you." he then flashed out. "Why are you here Elijah?"_

"That was the last thing I heard. I had already flashed off by then." "So they didn't get the cure?" "Yes you idiot they got the cure. They killed a number of vampires for it well little Gilbert did. You're more braindead than I thought." Klaus growled "Careful or I will dagger you again." "Now don't be rash Klaus." Klaus let out a long sigh. "Elijah. I believe I left to talk to him." "Which is what I didn't like. I told you I would. It doesn't matter anymore while you were gone I got the little memory of saving our brother. Oh and Kol you owe me." "I didn't kill your precious Gilbert girl. That's payment enough." "And you wont kill her." "Someones bossy today." "Kol." "Fine fine I will not kill her." "Can I have a bottle of scotch?" Klaus said turning to the bartender. He was going to need it.

* * *

Elijah looked at the door to the hall and walked in to see a crowd. Elena walked in behind him a little confused as to what was happening. They pushed their way through the crowd to see the boy, William, hovering over a body with blood dripping. He looked at the crowd and growled flashing away. "What was that monster?!" A woman shrieked. Elena turned to the woman a little annoyed at the shriek and that she practically called her a monster. "It was a vampire. Are you not familiar with those?" "Elena don't be rude." "Yes master." Elena spat with sarcasm. Klaus strolled over trying to look innocent. "What happened?" Elijah glared at his brother. "You know exactly what happened. Just lets go before questions are asked. I highly doubt Elena will keep it a secret for long." Gwen walked over looking angry with the 3 vampires in front of her. "What did you do?!" It was more directed at Elena and she knew that. "Just a death. Normal right? Lets go." They all left and Gwen grabbed Elijah trying to keep close to him. "Gwen will you please let go of my arm?" "Why?" "I do not feel the same as you." "Why do you reject our love Elijah?" "It's not our when only you feel it." Elena leant close to Klaus whispering. "This is a little awkward." "Yeah lets get our own carriage back." "I'm with you on that one."

When Elena and Klaus were back at the small wooden house she was happy to be out the carriage. "You're so insufferable." "You agreed to traveling with me Elena." "I did not agree to you being a douche." Elijah stepped out the house looking quite amused. "What are you two arguing over this time?" "I had to sit in the carriage for an hour while this idiot tried to get a girl to have a 'quickie' in the woods." "Where is your class brother?" Klaus just shrugged and walked inside. "I'm going to bed." Elena said with a huff before flashing inside and to her room. "There is a thing called walking!" Elijah called after her still amused.

Elena took the puffy dress off and let out a sigh of relief. She hated feeling like a cupcake. She shook her head and laid in the rough bed. She missed having showers. She really needed one. After laying there for awhile sleep finally consumed her.

_The wind blew gently against the tree. Elena sighed softly as she walked accompanied by Elijah. "Nature is beautiful is it not?" "Very Ms Elena." Elena smiled at his formalness. "Always so formal sir." "I am not sir Elena. I am just Elijah." "You are my boss so you really are sir." "Well not right now." Elena just smiled and turned to him. As soon as she turned his face transformed into that of a vampire. The veins bulged under his eyes and their surroundings turned black. "Elijah?" Elijah disappeared and she felt something heavy in her arms. She looked down to see Jeremy in her arms drained and blood dripping from his neck. "Jeremy!" She screamed and dropped him. Her hand covered her mouth but she felt something wet. She looked at her hand and saw the blood. Jeremys blood. "No.."_

_Elena shot up from where she was laying and covered her mouth to muffle her scream. She felt something click _and felt something on her cheeks.


	9. Emotions

**Here's chapter 9 woooo! I love writing this story o; Anyway I hope you like it. It took me awhile to do this because I just have trouble starting it and it seems most of my paragraphs start with a name lol oh well ENJOY :D**

* * *

Damon followed the mysterious woman to the ashes of the burnt down Gilbert house. She then walked in the ashes and knelt down feeling the ground with her eyes closed. "What are.." "Sh. I need the emotional energy" "Care to explain?" The woman sighed and stood up looking at the demanding vampire infront of her. "I'm a witch. I know how to break the mating bond." "So that means Elena and.." "Yes they are mated." "Ah so it's not.." "Nope. Anyway to break the bond I need the emotion of Elena. She felt her most powerful emotions on this very spot so I can collect them as power and use them against her." "She'll be fine though right?" "Yeah. It will snap the connection she holds with her mate and they will become unlinked and no longer need each other." "Alright what do I need to do?" "When Elena wakes up you need to bring her here." Damon nodded at the witch "I'll do it."

Rebekah looked around the Salvatore Boarding house awkwardly. Her brothers had left her alone with the youngest Salvatore. They didn't know that she still felt something towards Stefan and that kept her hate towards Elena fueled. The doppelganger may have stabbed her in the back, literally, but she also stole Stefan's heart which Rebekah desperately wanted. "So hows your little doppelganger?" She said with a hint of spite in her voice. "Well she's not my doppelganger besides how would I know? She's in the past with your brothers." "Ah so she's still alive then?" "Yes Rebekah. I'm pretty sure Elijah would be making sure of that anyway." "Typical for my brother to fall for yet another doppelganger." "Yes well she may be mated to him for all we know." "Or Klaus." Rebekah said then exchanged a glance with Stefan before shuddering.

"You don't seem upset about the whole mating thing." Rebekah said with a questioning tone after a pregnant pause. "I'm not all that upset. I mean I should be right? But I don't really mind it. I guess i'm just not as in love with her as I was before I turned my emotions off. I made amends and i'm over it. Damon wants her but it's ashame that even he wont win her heart." "Ashame? More like a good thing." "He deserves someone. Even if it's not Elena, he should have someone to spend eternity with." "Maybe he'll give up on the little bitch." "Yeah.. He really wont." Rebekah smiled amused. Of course Damon wouldn't give up, it's so typical. "What about you?" She questioned after another pregnant pause. He looked at her and smirked. "I'm sure i'll find someone." They began leaning in to each other.

"Ah what have we here?" Klaus said walking through the door and causing the two to jump apart. Elijah and Kol walked in behind him looking rather amused. "Are you kidding me? I have to sit here with all the originals? Amazing." Stefan said with a sigh. "We could always snap your neck like your brother did to me." Kol replied with a growl. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the youngest Mikaelson boy and growled. "Leave him alone Kol. You may be back from the dead but that doesn't give you the right to hurt anyone." "Oh dear our sister has grown soft for the Salvatore. Besides I never died." "In my world you did." "Charming little sister." "Yes well it's always a pleasure to be around you so I might as well be charming." "Ah well in that case shall I give you a gift of a dead boyfriend?" Elijah sighed irritated at his siblings. "That is enough you two. Kol sit down and keep quiet or you can go home." "I choose home." Kol was about to walk out but Klaus grabbed him. "Sit. I'm not stupid Kol. You'll just go on a killing spree." "I'm hurt brother. You don't trust me?" Kol said with a fake hurt tone. "Nope so sit." "Nice." Kol replied and took a seat on one of the single chairs. "So what is it we do here?" Kol asked looking bored already. "We sit and we wait." Klaus replied smirking. Elijah and Klaus took a seat on the sofa opposite Rebekah and Stefan. Kol looked at them surprised. "That is outrageous!" "Get used to it." Stefan said leaning back into the sofa.

* * *

Elena ran a hand over he face then looked at her hand. She could clearly see the shed tears that now graced her hand wetting it. "No no no no." She chanted shaking her head. She wasn't suppose to cry when she didn't have emotions! She ran a hand through her hair then cupped her head as if she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She slipped down the wall until she was on the floor cupping her head still. "They're not back. They can't be back! I don't want them!" She began hyperventilating and just couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. She didn't even need air so why was she hyperventilating? Everything was crumbling around her and she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried. Her emotions were free and they were mocking her. All her walls keeping everything back just fell and all her pain came back. Her heart swelled like it was about to burst from the jolts it was receiving. The memories of Jeremy that she had pushed back pushed their way to the front of her mind causing her to cry even more. She had to keep herself from screaming because the last thing she wanted was to wake everyone. The realization of the torturing and the spell fell on her and she could no longer hold back the scream as it rippled through her throat.

_Elijah was walking through the woods with Elena. The sun was high in the sky and it was casting a glow over the entire area. He sighed happily and turned to Elena who had tears streaming down her face. He narrowed his eyes at her and pursed his lips. "Elena?" "It's too much Elijah." "What's wrong?" "It's all coming back and it's too much!" "Elena it's okay" "No! Jeremy.." Suddenly she began screaming and everything went black._

Elijah sat up fully awake and could hear Elena screaming. He was out of bed and rushing in her room within seconds. She was against the wall screaming as if she was being murdered. He flashed over to her and knelt down in front of her cupping her cheeks. He forced her to look at him and her eyes were full of tears. "Elena?" She stared at him unable to speak because of her uncontrollable sobbing. He wipes the tears but they kept coming causing him to sigh and pull her into his arms. He rocked her gently. Klaus soon walked in looking unimpressed. His face changed when he saw the mess Elena was in. "What's going on?" He demanded in a gentle tone. Well as gentle as Klaus could go. "Emotions." Elijah only said causing Klaus to nod and leave quickly. He wasn't very good with tears.

When Klaus walked out Gwen walked in. He turned around and eyed her carefully not moving any further. "Will you please tell that doppelganger to be quiet?" "Leave Gwen she just got her emotions back." Elena was feeling really unwanted at that moment. Klaus kept wanting her gone and now this Gwen was barging it telling her to be quiet. It wasn't her fault. "Of course you're here with it." "Her names Elena now leave." Gwen was about to say something else but Klaus stepped in and dragged her out. "Go back to bed Gwen. She wont disturb you anymore." Klaus said warningly. Gwen scoffed and returned to her chambers. Klaus sighed with a shake of his head and returned to his room. Elijah sighed and looked at Elena who was trembling in his arms. Her sobs were filling the room and he felt useless. He couldn't do anything but rock her and try to calm her. Emotions were a very strict business and they hit hard.

Elena swallowed tickly and turned her head to meet Elijah's eyes. "T-they really w-want me gone huh?" "Of course not Elena" "Lies" She said with a small smile but the tears were still spilling out her eyes. "Don't let the emotions cloud you Elena. You're in control." Elena shook her head. The emotions were playing a game with her and she could tell. Everything she did were bringing regret forward but then everything with Jeremy brought distraught. Her emotions were mixing in her head and they were confusing her. She couldn't tell which emotion belonged where. It was like they were punishing her for hiding them away from the world. For trapping them behind an impenetrable wall. Well she wanted it to be impenetrable but clearly that's not how it was. She was fighting them constantly trying to gain control but it was no use. Elena sniffled and tried to stop the tears that were continuously flowing.

Elijah held her close for hours. The birds were now chirping and the tears had finally stopped. The emotions were still there and they were weighing her down but she had gained a little control. She couldn't lose herself in the blur of emotions. The silence they both shared was comforting to her. Normally silence was awkward but with Elijah it felt natural. Like words didn't need to be shared and they could just sit in this embrace comfortably. She liked it. It was as if this was meant to happen. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm okay." "Really?" Elijah questioned unconvinced. "No but I will be." "Good don't let your emotions control you Elena." "I wont as long as i'm not alone" "I'll always be right here for you Elena." "Thank you really" Elijah smiled and nodded his head.

Elena was sat on her bed fiddling with the dress she was wearing. It wasn't as puffy as the others she had previously worn but it didn't make it more comfortable. Elijah was sat at the edge of the bed with his legs over the side. "Thank you for staying with me Elijah." "It's no problem Elena." "Also thank you for not leaving me and staying all night. I appreciate it." "Elena you don't need to thank me honestly. It's my pleasure." Elena smiled at him and he got up about to leave. "Wait where are you going?" She said standing up quickly. He turned to her and licked his lips. "I just thought you'd like some time to yourself" "No stay with me please. Sleep here if you like just don't leave." She sounded desperate in her own ears but she didn't care. She didn't want to be alone and she was comfortable around Elijah. "If that's what you would like." He took a seat on the bed again and she let out a sigh of relief before sitting down. She needed someone to help her through this _emotional_ time.


	10. The Feels

**And here it is! Chapter 10! Woop so I brushed over a week in past time to add more closeness between Elijah and Elena. I hope I gave this chapter justice and you enjoy it. I don't want to mess up now :S anyway ENJOY. I wrote this early in the moment and it took me over an hour. Not long I know haha but still effort. lol ENJOOOY again :)**

* * *

It had been a week since Elena had gotten her emotions back. Through it all Elijah was there helping her cope. He would initiate conversations about the most random things. They even talked about cheese for an hour. It helped her keep her mind of the emotions and on the good things in life. They had yet to talk about what the mating bond meant for her and how it will affect her life. After twiddling her thumbs through a long silence Elena coughed and decided to speak up. "So who exactly is my mate?" "It's either me or Klaus." "This may sound weird but can it please be you?" Elijah chuckled at her and looked at her with his infamous smile. "It may be me." "But it also may be Klaus." "Yes do you have any emotions around Klaus?" "I have the emotion to murder him. Does that count?" Elijah chuckled again and shook his head. "Unfortunately no." "Darn. That is so terrible I really hoped it was him." Elena said with sarcasm and a smirk. Elijah frowned clearly missing the sarcasm "Oh?" "It was Sarcasm." "What is sarcasm?" "it's the use of irony to mock or convey contempt." "Oh...?" "You really hate it in the future." "Do I?" "You really aren't getting what Sarcasm is are you?" He rolled his eyes at her with a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Gwen sat in her little study looking over a spell. The constant giggles coming from the doppelganger _HER _Elijah was interested in was floating in the room every now and again. All Elijah does is sit with her and talk to her about the stupidest thing ever. They talked about cheese for an hour. It made no sense to Gwen yet she wished that he would talk to her about random things too. Klaus walked in her study looking bored. "So Gwen what are you studying?" She sighed and closed her book giving him her attention. "It was just some spells. So have you figured out which of you is her mate?" "Yes and i'm pretty sure you have as well." "Yes it's not extremely hard."

Elena looked at Elijah to find him already looking at her. She could feel something stir up in her belly as if there were butterflies flying around her intestines. She had felt this feeling with both Stefan and Damon but it never felt this strong. She didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling the urge to lean forward and capture his lips in hers like they did when she had her emotions off. She really wished she could have felt something more than just the sparks. She did like having her emotions off because it stopped the hurting but there were times when she wished she could feel emotion. Elijah could sense that she was in deep thought. Emotions were swimming in her eyes like she was an open book and it drew him to them. They sparkled with fear and life. What drew him most was the hope she held. It was hidden but he could see it quite clearly. If that made any sense. To him it did.

* * *

Damon walked in the Salvatore Boarding house. The first thing he saw was all the originals and his brother crowding a bottle with some shot glasses. He didn't miss the glances Stefan and Rebekah were sending each other. It was like they were freshman that happened to find each other. It was quite sickening to him. "Ah the older Salvatore has returned!" The youngest brother, Kol, exclaimed holding his shot glass in the air. Everyone turned to look at him then turned back to the shot glasses. "Kol put the vodka down. It's Stefan's turn to roll!" Klaus growled at his brother. Damon noticed there was a board game laid out infront of them but Elijah wasn't really participating in it.

"What is going on?" Damon finally questioned while Stefan rolled the dice. "What does it look like?" Rebekah said clearly irritated by the Salvatore. "A bunch of idiots rolling a dice." "Damon you're in a room full of originals. Are you honestly that stupid?" Stefan said moving his piece and having to move it down a snake. "HA drink!" Klaus said pointing at Stefan mockingly. Stefan downed his drink while Damon just looked utterly lost. "I've walked into a mad house." He muttered and walked upstairs leaving the children, and Elijah, to their game. "Elijah will you put down that bloody book and join your family in a game of Snakes and Ladders?" Klaus said turning to his brother who looked uninterested in their game. "Oh and Stefan." He added a moment after gaining an unimpressed look from said Salvatore. "Thanks for making me feel welcome Klaus. And in my own house too! You're too kind." He said with sarcasm lacing his words.

The witch was sat at the remains of the Gilbert house still channeling the emotions that were left there. She had studied the spell ever since she found out about that doppelgangers mating. She could perform it easily but the spell wasn't entirely as she let on to the oldest Salvatore. She needs the doppelganger and if a simple lie gets her here then so be it. A crunch interrupted her witch and she gave out an irritated sigh. "Who are you?" She said standing up and turning to a figure approaching her. "Hi my names William." "Ah you're that vampire Elena changed in the past." "That's me. She ruined my life. Not to mention I can't stop killing and I don't know why." "Well maybe you'd like to help me with something." "What's in it for me?" "Revenge of course." "On her?" "Who else?" "Count me in. I don't know what you're planning and I don't care as long as I get to feel her final heart beat in my hands."

* * *

"Hey Elijah?" Elijah looked at the girl laying beside him. "Yes?" "I think I know who my mate is" "Oh really? Why do you think that?" "Because I can feel emotion that isn't murder." Elijah chuckled and nodded. "Who is it?" "Well I think it's you but of course I can't be sure." "Well if you get sent home then it is me because were pretty close now." "Yeah if I had spent anymore time with Klaus then I would have killed him or myself." "That would be a shame." Elena chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "So this mate thing, I have no choice in it?" "It's all decided by fate so not really." "I can't date other people because i'm linked to you by mating?" "If you don't want to be mated then you can walk away. You will always feel it but that doesn't mean you can't ignore it." "That's not what I meant. It just seems a little unfair." Elijah frowned but he understood what she meant. "Yes I guess it is."

They both sat in silence for awhile until Elena decided to break it. "Since were most likely mates does that mean in the future we'll be together?" "It may mean that but I have to try not change anything for it to happen." "Um maybe you can change one thing?" "What is that Mi Amor?" Elena smiled when he called her that then shook her head and spoke again. "Well I kill your brother Kol in the future for some stupid cure. Can you make sure he doesn't die? Make us find another way to get the cure?" "Do you feel remorse?" "I can't say I do but I don't want to take your brother away from you. Especially since your other brother is an idiot." "I heard that!" Klaus shouted from the room next door causing both Elijah and Elena to burst out laughing.

When they both calmed down from their laughing fit, the room fell into another silence. This one was shorted than the last because Elena had one more thing she wanted to ask Elijah. "If I may be going back soon can you promise me one thing?" "What is it Mi Amor?" "Can you wait for me? I mean you can still have other relationships and things like that but when I wake up with my emotions back I want us." Elijah thought for a moment then nodded his head. "You have my word that I will 'wait' for you Elena." "Thank you Elijah." "I'd do anything for my mate" Elena smiled at him before laying in his embrace. His grip tightened around her as she let his scent lull her to sleep. Instead of the darkness that usually comes with sleep, Elena only saw the bright white light that usually comes at the end of the tunnel or when death claims you.


	11. Back To The Future

**Chapter 11 woooo! Enjoy this :) It's past midnight haha i'm not even tired! Anyway yeah i'm also planning a sequel for this even though it's not finished yet haha I never quit.**

* * *

The white light faded and Elena sat up to a familiar room. It was the room she had been waking up to for the past few weeks and the bed she had slept in a few times. Damon's room. Usually when his name crossed her mind she felt butterflies or lust but this time there was nothing like that. No intense feelings like the past which scared her a little. She cast him aside and got to her feet. Her head was pounding and she couldn't think straight let along walk. Everything from the past few days clouded her mind and it hurt her head to think about them. Damon and Stefan tortured her then got Katherine to torture her. She could feel the anger bubbling inside the pit of her stomach. Then she was sent to the past but was that just a dream? It felt too real to be a dream.

Damon walked in his room and threw his jacket towards the bed. He didn't notice Elena and was still oblivious when she let out a small sound when the jacket landed right on her head covering her face. He finally turned around and acknowledged the figure sitting on his bed under his jacket. He narrowed his eyes at her and cocked his head. "Who are you? And what did you do with Elena?!" His voice rose and Elena just took the jacket off her. She looked at him as he realized who she was. "Are you serious Damon?" "Elena!" He went to hug her but she pulled back. "No hugs." He looked hurt by her words but that was the last thing on her mind. She got up and left his room before he could get another word out. It was like he was living in another dimension with how his past days have been going.

"Well this has been fun." Kol said with sarcasm lacing his words. "Oh shut up Kol. All you do is complain." Rebekah said leaning back into the sofa. "All you do is send longing looks towards Stefan. Have some self respect sister." She growled at him and was ready to launch at him when Klaus stepped between the two. "Stay sat down. Or I will dagger you both." "Ah good the dagger threats. I wondered when you would bring them back." Kol said with his signature smirk. "I swear Kol." Klaus growled causing the youngest brother to chuckle. "Not in my house." Stefan said glaring at the pair. "Then let us take this outside brother." "You're not going anywhere." Elijah said finally taking a stand between the brothers. A creak from the stairs caught their attention and they all turned their heads to see Elena step off the last step. She looked at the originals in front of her. Her eyes went wide with surprise. She had not expected that at all.

"Calm your eyes down darling. They look ready to pop out" Kol said looking towards the doppelganger. "Kols alive?!" Was the only thing Elena managed to say. She asked for it but she didn't actually expect Elijah to remember. She was also scared of him killing her but that was beside the point. "Surprise." Kol replied rolling his eyes at her. "He already agreed to not harm you Elena." Elijah said stepping towards the shocked doppelganger. "I must be dreaming. The originals are not all in the boarding house and Kol is still dead." "Deniaaaaal." Kol sang before adding "Oh and I feel really welcome. Thank you Elena." Sarcasm laced his words yet again. "You're cocky. Though I can tolerate you more than Klaus." "Oh I always feel welcome coming here. It's great." Klaus spat crossing his arms. Elena looked from one face to the other until her eyes landed on Elijah. He was looking at her with concern and something else which she couldn't quite make out. "Elijah uh can we maybe talk?" "Sure lets go outside." Elena nodded and followed him outside. Kols voice could be heard when the door closed. "Going outside wont stop us listening!"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Elena coughed and spoke up. "So everything in the past really happened?" "Indeed it did." "So were mates?" "Yes." "Surprisingly, i'm don't mind that." Elijah chuckled before turning to the doppelganger beside him. He stopped walking causing her to stop and look at him. His eyes stared into hers and his hand came up to her cheek like the time at the gazebo when he mistook her for Katherine. They were leaning in but before anything happened Elijah sighed and spoke. "I don't really want to do this but it's the best option. Forget everything from the past few days. You got your emotions back and you're getting on with life." Elena nodded at him then when she blinked she was outside alone. She didn't remember how she got there or when but she just shrugged it off.

There was a light breeze in the air and Elena turned around to find Damon standing there. "Elena.." "Damon I don't want to talk right now." "You need to come with me Elena so I can fix you" "Fix me? There is nothing wrong with me!" "You have feelings for an original. Of course there is!" "What? Damon firstly no I don't. Secondly if I did that would not make me.. Broken!" "You need fixing Elena. Let me do that." "How dare you? Leave me alone Damon." She walked past him but he gripped her wrist pretty tight. "You can't escape this Elena. It needs to be done." Before she could reply he pulled her towards him and snapped her neck. "This is for your own good Elena. You have no idea what you're doing. I'm going to help you get yourself back."

Elijah was walking away from the Salvatore Boarding House. He wanted nothing more than to turn back and have Elena remember everything but he couldn't do that. It was best for her to live without him causing her more problems. He was original after all and only problems followed him. He wanted to be with her but that was him being selfish. It never worked out for him when it came to doppelgangers. He let out a long sigh as he kept walking. "Running away from your problems brother?" Elijah turned to see Klaus leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "I don't know what you are talking about." "You made Elena forget everything then ran off." "It's what is best." "For her or for you?" "For both of us." "Now you're just talking nonsense." "I am not going to cause her more problems." "She doesn't have any problems. Well Damon is a problem but we can sort that." "You can't change my mind Klaus." "You are depriving yourself the girl you want." "Do not be the voice of reason Klaus. It really doesn't suit you." Elijah walked away from his brother who was obviously right.

Elena opened her eyes groggily. She took in her surroundings then sat up as realization dawned on her. She was at the ruins of the Gilbert House. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she tried to flash away only to hit an invisible barrier. "What.." "Well Hello there Elena." Elena turned to see a woman walking towards her. "W-who are you?" "Oh you don't remember me?" "Should I?" "Yes. You only stole Elijah from me." "Elijah? When did I steal him?" "When your precious Salvatores sent you back to the past." "I don't.." The woman walked closer to Elena and inspected her. "Huh I guess someone compelled you to forget. Pity."

Elena was really confused and she looked around to see Damon standing just outside the barrier. The anger coursed through her as she remember him snapping her neck. "You bastard! How could you!" "It's for you Elena. It's always for you." Damon said looking towards the ground. He couldn't look her in the eye. "Oh i'm Gwen by the way. It's nice to meet you again. I guess you don't remember my associate either." A vampire stepped forward with anger. "You ruined my life Elena now i'm going to take yours." That got Damons attention. He looked at the witch and the unknown vampire in utter shock. "Oh yeah that reminds me, Damon I lied. We're killing her." Gwen smiled at Elena. It was the type of smile the villain would wear in movies and it sent a shiver down her back. Elena froze in shock when she processed what Gwen had just said. _We're Killing Her._

* * *

**They just can't catch a break can they? I hope you liked this chapter. I told you Gwen mattered to where I was going with this. Jealousy can drive you insane right haha**


	12. Bonds Don't Break

**Chapter 12. I'm pretty proud of this story tbh. Thanks for reading it though o; anyway ENJOY**

* * *

Flames set alight around the barrier closing her in so she can't even go near the glowing purple light. This isn't suspicious at all. What will the neighbors think if they saw this?

Elena glanced around at the fire then looked at the witch who shrugged. "I love the fire effect I can do. It looks amazing." Elena nodded still gazing at the ember. "Why don't you let the barrier down and just have the fire.." She tried to sound convincing to the witch but she failed. "I'm not that idiotic Elena. I do that and you'll just escape." The witch glanced around and noticed that the Salvatore was no longer there. "Where's your little Salvatore lover?" The witch said in a mocking tone while Elena glared at her. "I don't know." "Shame. He can't see you die." "Can I take her heart now?" William asked bored. He was standing there like a lackey in a movie. "No. We have to get rid of the mating bond first." "Mating bond?" Elena questioned. Why could she not remember any of this?

Gwen let out an irritated sigh. "You and Elijah are mated. Fate wants you together which is just stupid. I'm going to mess with fate basically. For this spell to work one of the mates have to die. I don't like you so you get to die! Wins all around." "It's not a win for me..?" "Like I said, I don't like you." Elena rolled her eyes. "What stops me from killing you?" Elena asked questioningly. It was actually a good question. "The vervain in your system. Oh and the fact i'm a witch not to mention William here will kill you." "Who's William?" William stepped forward glaring at the doppelganger. "Let me explain my own story. You turned me for no reason when you were in the past. I have to run all the time because I can't stop killing. You made me a monster."

Elena stared at the boy in front of her and shook her head. "No. I apparently made you a vampire. You made yourself a monster." William looked at her and began thinking about her words. He was the one killing. She never told him to do that but he wouldn't be killing if she didn't selfishly turn him. "Hey stop making him conflicted. He's suppose to kill you." Gwen said glaring at Elena. Elena just shrugged while William stood in thought. "William snap out of it." William shook his head and turned to Gwen. "Right sorry." He turned back to Elena and let his gaze turn cold. "If you didn't turn me for your own selfish reasons I would never have became a monster. Therefor I am going to feel your last heart beat in my hand. I will watch you die." Elena backed away from the vampire a little scared by his tone. Gwen smirked and pulled William behind her before chanting. A sharp pain coursed through Elena and something felt like it was being tugged. Apart of her heart felt like it was breaking.

Elijah was walking when suddenly there was a nagging feeling at the back of his brain. He couldn't quite explain what it was or why it was there and he didn't understand what it wanted so he pushed it aside. It can't be that important right? Wrong.

How could he have been so stupid? Damon had taken Elena right to her death! Everytime he did something with her best interest at heart it goes wrong. He sent her to the past after all. She doesn't even remember that! She'll kill him if she makes it out of this alive. He loves her and it makes him selfish.

The pain was becoming unbearable to Elena. It coursed through her body live a wave that just kept coming. "This is what happens when you steal my Elijah. It's pretty funny because no one is here for you." Elena growled at the witch but that made the pain even more intense. "Hey remember who can cause you pain." Elena tried to reply but when she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was a grunt in pain. The bitch witch in front of her was right. No one was there but that didn't make Elena lose hope. She was her own person so she didn't need everyone else saving her all the time. She wasn't about to be another problem for them.

"Well this is interesting." Elena turned her head to the barrier to see Klaus smirking. "Hello Gwen. Long time no see." "Klaus what do I owe this pleasure?" Gwen said still concentrating on the doppelganger in front of her. "Well it seems you're trying to kill Elijah's mate. That won't make him love you." "It's closer than having him with her." "That's funny because he compelled her to forget everything." "That's great but that doesn't stop the mating bond." "Then that really leaves me no choice but to kill you doesn't it?" Gwen couldn't help but laugh at his words. "There is a barrier!" She was still amused by him. "Oh really? I don't see one." Klaus smirked which caused Gwen to frown and look around.

Her eyes narrowed at the empty space where the barrier once stood. It was gone and only the fire was left.

"William! Temporarily kill the original." A grunt from behind the witch caught her attention. She turned her head to see William stood with blood trailing down from his mouth. "William.." She trailed off as his body dropped to the floor to reveal the youngest brother, Kol. "It seems your friend is a little out of reach right now darling." He dropped the heart which rolled to a stop in front of Gwen. "How dare you!" Gwen yelled casting her attention from the doppelganger to the original. He sunk to his knees gripping his head in pain. Elena felt groggy and the pain was still swaying around her body. She rose to her feet ignoring the complaints from her aching body and thrusted her hand into the witches back right where her heart is.

"Let me tell you something bitch. I will never have no one." Elena said before ripping the heart from the witches now empty chest. She dropped the heart on the ground but then dizziness overpowered her and she dropped to the ground. Kol stood up and looked at his brother who was still smirking. "I got her then. Don't you worry your hybrid head about it brother." Kol said with sarcasm before walking to Elena and picking her up.

"Hey we beat a witch and saved the girl that Damon put in danger once again." Bonnie stepped out from behind a bush and brushed her jeans down. "Yes you're practically a saint now Klaus." "Saint enough to get Caroline to notice me?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow at the original. "Ask her yourself. I'm not spending anymore time in your company." The Bennett witch said before walking away from the suspicious scene in front of them. "Well thanks for putting out the fire!" Bonnie just waved her hand in a way of saying whatever.

Kol flashed to the Mikaelson mansion where he knew Elijah would most likely be. Elena rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the blur which she saw. She didn't even know who was carrying her. She heard someone say he had it but the voices were too faint to recognize. She was gently placed on a sofa as a figure came into view. The colour returned to her eyes and the blur disappeared showing Kol above her. She sat up quickly scared for her life. "Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm not here to kill you darling." "Then why?" "I owe Elijah for saving me so now I saved you. I think that makes us even." "Okay..." Elena was confused at why Kol would save her because he owed Elijah. Wouldn't he do something for Elijah not her?

"Ah I can see you're confused still" Kol said after examining her face. She had her nose scrunched up in thought and she wasn't giving him good replies. Okay was not a good reply in his book. "Now since you don't remember anything i'll sort that out as well darling" He smirked at her before cupping her face in his hands and staring in her eyes. "Remember what Elijah made you forget. About the past few days of course." Elena nodded and he let go of her face before he started to get weird. It was already weird. Her face went from neutral to anger within a minute. "I can't believe he did that!" "Ow my ear darling." "Sorry.. Wait you're straddling me..." Elena trailed of with a blush creeping on her cheeks. Kol looked down at him and her then smirked at her "So I am." "Get off!" She said amused but still a little embarrassed.

Kol got up still smirking. "You're blushing darling." "Oh shut up Kol!" She said hiding her face causing him to laugh. Elijah would be so jealous if he saw this. "Elijah's room is up the stairs and to the right. 2nd door. 1st is mine" He winked at her when talking about where his room was. "You're despicable Kol" "Do not forget hot darling." "Yeah whatever you say Kol." She smirked at him before getting up and advancing up the stairs. So maybe Kol is not that bad well not as bad as Klaus. She didn't need to think about that right now though. The important thing on her mind was Elijah. She was outraged at him. He left her with no memory and practically gave her to Gwen. She needed answer. _She needed them now._

* * *

**Elijah gets to feel the wrath of Elena. I liked the little Kol/Elena thing I put in anyone else? I think they could be friends yet haha**


	13. She's Not Fine

**I'm on a roll. I'm not doing anything so I decided to write some more for this fanfic. I hope you like :)**

* * *

The hall was quite dark and Elena had only just realized that it was quite late in the night. Maybe she should wait till the next day to do this? She shook her head at the thought. She had to do it while she had the nerve otherwise it would never be done. She walked to the 2nd door on the right like Kol had said and slipped in quietly. Elijah was laid asleep which made Elena smile but she quickly shook her head. She looked around the room and grabbed a pen off the bed side table. She then threw it at him hitting him in the face. His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Sorry! Uh.. No I mean great you're awake." "Elena? Why are you here?" He was hoping she hadn't got her memory back just yet. He needed time to think everything through.

"You made me forget everything from the past Elijah." He sighed and got up looking at her. He was afraid that his brother would give her the memories back. "Did Klaus compel you to remember?" "No. Kol did." Elijah narrowed his eyes at her. It was very unbelievable that Kol would give her the memories back. "Kol? My brother Kol?" He questioned to which she nodded wordlessly at. They stood in silence for awhile before Elena decided she needed answers. "Stefan and Damon never give me control but you always did Elijah. Why did that change this time?" She was trying to stay strong and not break down infront of him.

"You gave me your word that you would wait for me Elijah! You never said you'd make me forget!" "I know Elena and i'm sorry." "You basically handed me to death!" This confused Elijah. Did something happen after he left? "What do you mean?" "You took away my memories so I had no idea about Gwen! She came back and tried to kill me. She tried breaking this mating bond we supposedly have." Elijah's face turned pale and he was surprised by this. The guilt washed over him as he ran a hand through his hair. "I had no idea Elena." "I refuse to believe that this mating bond doesn't give you any warning." "Warning? I did have a feeling but I ignored it. I'm sorry"

Elena threw her hands up in the air out of irritation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He could have easily redeemed himself by at least coming to her rescue and giving her the memories back but no he ignored it. "You ignored it?! Are you serious?! You're almost as bad as Damon!" Elijah felt ashamed of himself. He had never meant for any of this to happen. He just wanted her to have a life that wasn't interrupted by him and his family.

"Why the hell did you even take my memories Elijah?!" He looked her right in the eye. He let out a sigh as he saw all the anger she had and the other emotions swimming in her eyes. "I didn't know what else to do Elena! You've had terrible things happen to you because of me and my family! I couldn't just drag you into my life when I have problems! Klaus killed your aunt then he killed you. Rebekah is the reason you're a vampire! Call me Selfish if you will Elena but I made that choice for your benefit. You have these feelings for the Salvatores. It already has you confused why should I add to it?"

Elena stared at the man in front of her speechless. She understood where he was coming from but did that really give him the right to choose her life? She didn't care about some issues. "Elijah you betrayed my trust. I understand what you're saying honestly I do but it doesn't excuse it. You took my choice away like Stefan and Damon do all the time. I want to be with you but not when you're having thoughts about us. This mating bond means were stuck together and you have to realize that sooner or later. I'm not going to ignore it because you think it's best for me. _I _choose what's best for me. Not you." Elena left the stunned Elijah to his thoughts.

Klaus and Kol were sitting on the sofa downstairs. They were listening in on everything the two mates were saying. "So over dramatic." Klaus said with a shake of his head. "Don't you have a blonde to stalk brother?" Kol said turning to his brother with a smirk tugging at his lips. "I don't stalk her Kol." "No you just investigate her a lot right?" "Oh shut up." "It's just love brother." "I am serious Kol." "I'm sure she'll notice you one day" Klaus growled and pounced at his younger brother. Elijah walked down the stairs to see the two brothers rolling around trying to get control of the fight. This was the second time he had seen this kind of fighting. "Will you two stop rolling around on the floor? It's very idiotic."

Klaus pushed Kol off him and got up growling. "He started it." Kol scoffed at how childish his brother sounded. He was still laid on the floor not bothering to get up just yet. "Seriously brother you sound like a little child." Kol said smirking at the hybrid. "Okay Kol go to your room." Elijah said too tired to deal with any of this. "What?! Why?" Kol pouted as Elijah glared at him daring Kol to challenge him. Kol walked upstairs still pouting. "Now whose the child?" Klaus muttered slightly amused. "So I guess things are not all great in Elijah world?" Klaus said turning to the oldest Mikaelson. "No things are not good."

Elijah had decided to just sit in the study and take his mind off Elena with a book. Klaus wasn't interested in reading so he went to the Grill hoping a certain blonde may be there. She was sitting in a booth with that blonde human boy talking to her. Matt Donovan was his name. Klaus walked over with his infamous smirk causing Caroline to groan. "I'll talk to you later Care." Matt said with a nod then walked back to the bar. Klaus took a seat across from her. "Hello love." "Klaus what a surprise. Normally you would just stay in the dark and watch me." The smirk on Klaus face dropped and just stared at her. "Never happened love." "Taking a break from torturing people?" "I haven't tortured anyone in quite awhile. Too busy with my brother and his love life."

"Hows Elena?" Caroline spoke up after a pregnant pause. He realized he had forgotten to inform her when Elena woke up. "Ah yeah she woke up." "What?! You didn't tell me!" "It slipped my mind love." Caroline growled at the hybrid and sighed. "I better go see her then." "Not a good idea right now. She and Elijah are having mate issues." "Mate issues?" "Yes arguments love." "Then she needs a friend!" "Oh come on love. She needs time to think" Caroline glared at Klaus. He was really annoying but she stayed. "Alright what is it you want?" "To show you i'm different than what you think." "Maybe some other time." "We both know that time will never come love" "Yes well I have issues with Tyler being away." "Ah well i'll leave you be for now. Just know that he was your first love and I intend to be your last." Klaus left the grill and the blonde who occupies his mind.

Stefan handed a cup of hot chocolate to the blonde original then took a seat beside her. "Well these past few days have been interesting." He said taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "Yes they have but I got a brother back so it was worth it." "Yeah I wonder where they rushed off too actually." Rebekah shrugged she honestly didn't care cause she got to spend time alone with Stefan. "So longing looks huh?" Stefan said smirking at her. She remember Kol mentioning the longing looks earlier and cussed under her breathe. A blush crept onto her face. She would have to kill her brother later. "W-what no.." Stefan just chuckled and pulled her towards him kissing her. Okay she would have to thank her brother later.

Elena didn't want to go back to the Salvatore Boarding house. Damon lived there and she couldn't face him after what he did to her. Yes Elijah made her defenseless but she understood why he did what he did. Damon on the other hand, handed her to death literally. He snapped her neck then gave her to the witch not to mention he ran off when he realized what the witch was planning. She blamed Damon more than she could blame Elijah because at the end of the day Elijah didn't hand her to the witch. Damon did. She had decided to just go to the lake house. The last time she went there was when Jeremy was trying to control the urges to kill her.

She stopped outside the door and just stared inside. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes at the thought of staying there when Jeremy was the last person there. She stepped inside and the place felt warm and safe. No one knew she was here so she would be fine. She needed to be alone right now. No interruptions or uninvited guests that would try to tell her she shouldn't be alone. No one to control her then make excuses up later. Just her and all her thoughts. She could also grieve over the loss of Jeremy without the no emotions. Everything would work out in the end. She knew it would.

_She's not fine but she will be. In time._

* * *

**I'm probably going to do a time jump because it's basically Elena figuring things out and getting over Elijah's betrayal. Soon they will be able to just have some time together without any drama. I promise that will come soon but for now I just need to have Elena have the time she needs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	14. Originals Aren't So Bad

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been writing it since like 4pm so it's been over an hour! o; ENJOY**

* * *

The sun filtered through a small gap in the curtain. It lightened up her olive skin as she laid on the sofa. It had been a week since Elena decided to stay at the lake house. She never slept in the bed though as the last person to sleep in it was Jeremy. She groaned as the sun shone in her eyes causing her to sit up and glare at the curtain. No one had disturbed her which she was happy about and Elijah hadn't tried to talk to her which she was grateful for. She couldn't handle that since she was still figuring everything out.

She had no idea what to do and how it would effect her life. She could honestly say that what she felt for Elijah was deeper than the mating bond. She may be in love with the original but he betrayed her so she can't just go running into his arms. Everything with Stefan was past over especially since he was involved with Rebekah. Caroline mentioned that through text earlier in the week. She couldn't bring herself to mind it even though she probably should. Maybe she had moved past Stefan after all. Then there was Damon. He messed up big time this time and unlike every other time, she just couldn't forgive him. She loved him but was she in love with him? That was something else she had to figure out.

Kol was laid on the sofa staring at the fireplace bored. Elijah was on one of the single chairs reading his favorite book. "I'm quite bored brother. Can you stop reading that book? Don't you have a doppelganger to beg?" Elijah glared at his younger brother and closed the book laying it on his leg. "I am giving her the space she would like." "That's stupid. You have to fight for her!" Now Kol was trying to be the voice of reason? Something was wrong with his family. Elijah was about to say something but Rebekah came waltzing in wearing a shirt and jeans. "Good morning brothers!" She sounded cheerful. Both brothers exchanged glances before glancing back at their sister.

"Are you alright Rebekah?" Elijah questioned standing up. "Yes Elijah. I'm going out with Stefan soon." Kol smirked at his sister. "You look like a freshman in love sister." "Shut up Kol." She said with a growl. Elijah sighed and shook his head at his siblings. "Don't start both of you." He growled causing them both to stop. "Are you still moping over that doppelganger?" Rebekah said with annoyance in her voice. "Yes he is little sister." Kol said before Elijah could deny it. "You either get over it or go find her. There is no 3rd option you know!" She said throwing her hands up in frustration.

Before Elijah could reply Rebekah flashed out. Probably meeting Stefan or something. "She's right." Kol said getting up and walking out. Elijah ran a hand through his hair. "When did my family turn against me?!" He shouted from where he was standing near the fireplace. "No ones against you Elijah! We're just tired of you moping!" Klaus voice traveled to his ears from somewhere. "Yeah! Even Klaus doesn't mope this much over his blonde friend!" Kol yelled and the next morning there was a large bang in the kitchen. Probably Klaus tackling Kol to the ground from a chair. Elijah decided to leave them to it and just slip out. _Family_.

Elena was sat with a cup of coffee in her hand. It tasted different now that her senses were heightened. The coffee beans were easily tasted and she didn't enjoy it very much. "So this is where you've been hiding?" A voice came from behind her and she already knew who it was. She placed the cup down and turned her head to see them leaning against a wall. "Damon. Why are you here?" "You've been gone for a week Elena. Out of all places you could have gone you came here? Someone could easily come in uninvited!" "Someone has come in uninvited." She spat glaring at him. Damon frowned and walked closer to her.

"Elena i'm sorry for taking you to that witch. She said she would break the mating bond not kill you." He said looking in her eyes. She wasn't going to let him make his way back in her heart. It was different now. "You didn't even have the right to try get rid of the mating bond Damon!" She got up and flashed in front of him pushing him back. He looked at her darkly then shook his head. "I was doing what was best for you! He's an original!" "I don't care Damon! You was doing what was best for you!" This is why she didn't tell anyone but Caroline where she was. She didn't want the drama that seemed to never leave her alone. "I did it for us. I love you Elena!" "If you loved me you wouldn't try to control me Damon!" He was about to reply but he fell to the ground with his neck snapped. "Why the hell did you..!" She trailed off when she looked up at the person. _Elijah_.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Elena." He said with his hands in his pockets. "Elijah.. W-what are you doing here?" She questioned still surprised that he was here. "I had to speak to you about the events that took place a week ago." He felt too ashamed to even look at her. "Did you have to snap his neck?" "Yes. He would have never left if he knew I was here." Elena nodded at his words. He was right. Damon would never leave if the person he tried to get her away from was there. "I don't think we have a lot to talk about but okay" She said biting her lip. She was fighting the urge to just hug him and tell him it's okay. It's still not okay but she'll work past that.

Elijah finally looked at her. He hadn't expected her to let him speak. He expected her telling him to leave or yelling at him for snapping the Salvatores neck. It was necessary. She looked at him expectantly. He came to talk and he was standing there in awe. "Elijah you can talk." She said with a small smile on her lips. "Right. Well I decided that I would give you your space." Elena nodded. She was grateful that he gave her space. "But i've been missing your company Elena. I want us to start again." "It's not that easy Elijah. You betrayed me as i've already said before. It'll take time." Elijah nodded in understanding. "Okay if that how it is then I will wait. But I won't give up on us Elena. I messed up and i'm going to make it right. Would you accompany me to dinner later this evening?" He suddenly asked taking her by surprise. Elena was hesitant but she nodded slowly "Sure." She wasn't going to give herself to him easily but a date couldn't hurt right? If it was a date that it.

A groan caught their attention and they both looked down to see Damon waking up. "Well I better depart. I will see you at 8pm lovely Elena." She nodded at him then in a blink of an eye he was gone. Damon's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet with a growl. "Where is he?!" Elena sighed and shook her head. "Gone like you should be." Damon looked at her with a frown but he left anyway. She was tired of him always being selfish.

Elena was staring at a blank screen. She didn't feel like turning the tv on at that moment. "Hello Darling" She turned to see Kol walking over with his infamous smirk. "Kol? What do I owe this visit." "Thought i'd come keep you company" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Elijah sent you didn't he?" "Yes. I was bored and he was worried about you being alone in an unowned house Darling." She chuckled and shook her head. "Everyone seems to be worried about that." "I don't think we're talking about Elijah anymore Darling." She just shrugged while he flopped down next to her. "You know I never got an apology for you trying to kill me." He said turning his head to hers. "Excuse me but if it wasn't for me you would still be dead _Darling_" She emphasized Darling in a way of mocking him. "Are you mocking me darling?!" He said with a fake hurt tone. She just chuckled and threw a pillow at him.

"I don't know how it's cause of you that i'm alive. It's cause of you that I almost died Darling." He said raising his eyebrow. "Well I may have told Elijah about killing you in the past so yeah I think I deserve a thank you and an apology." She said with a small smirk. "Well you're not getting it." Kol replied sticking his tongue out at her. "You child!" She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it causing him to grunt as it came in contact with his stomach. She laughed at him and stuck her tongue out like he previously did. "Ohh it's on darling." Kol smirked grabbing a pillow and hitting her back.

_Maybe originals were not so bad. At least they weren't always murderous._


	15. Date

**Chapter 15? Oh wow I didn't think this story would be popular that it'd go on and on o; I think i'm close to the end though -sad face- Oh well it was fun! ENJOY :)**

* * *

Too long, too short, too purple, not purple enough. All the lame excuses Kol had to hear in the past hour. Elijah owed him big time for this. Elena stepped out her room in a bright yellow dress and looked at Kol for approval. "What do you think?" Kol looked at her unamused. "A little bright don't you think darling?" She examined the dress again and sped in her bedroom. It had been a long hour. 5 minutes later she stepped out again wearing a blood red dress that flowed to her knees. "How about this?" Kol sighed weary of looking at dresses. "I'm not the one to ask darling. I don't know anything about dresses. I am a guy after all." "Are you sure about that Kol?" She said with a smirk tugging at her lips. "Very sure." He replied looking at her with a smug smile.

Another 2 hours there was a knock at the lake house door. Kol opened it smirking at his brother who was standing there. "Right on time brother." "When am I ever late?" Elijah simply replied stepping past his younger brother. "I never said come in 'Lijah." Elena stepped out from the bedroom glaring at Kol but there was a small smile on her face. "This isn't your house Kol." He just stuck his tongue out at her. "Are you ready Elena?" Elijah asked ignoring his brother and turning to the girl in front of him. She was wearing the blood red dress and her hair was curled. The red streak in her hair almost matched the dress.

Elena nodded wordlessly and he held his arm out for her which she took. They walked out while Kol watched them leaning against the door frame. "Have her back by 10!" He called with a grin on his face. Elijah just chuckled while Elena glared playfully at him. They seemed closer and no longer murderous which he was glad for. He only wished he and Elena could be that close. He hoped that they one day would be but he wasn't going to rush for her sake. He is still surprised she said yes to his dinner proposal. Maybe it was actually a dream who knew?

They were inside this quiet restaurant on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. She was actually enjoying herself and he was being a gentlemen like usual. He had pulled her chair out for her and held the door open for her before coming in. The time had passed pretty quickly. "I'm glad you decided to accompany me Elena." Elijah said as he was walking her back to the car. "Me too Elijah. We can actually try rebuilding what we have like this. As long as you're patient with me." She remember him mentioning how he was a patient man back when he decided to throw rocks at the door of the lake house. It had taken it off the damn hinges.

_"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out."_

"You know i'm a patient man Elena. I will wait for you. We have forever after all." She nodded at the original thankful. He was always patient with her and she really appreciated it. Elijah opened the car door and helped her climb in before closing it. He checked the surroundings to make sure it was clear before getting in the car and driving away. He couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching them.

Kol was sitting trying to work the box in the corner of the room. He had no idea but the little rectangle thing in his hand didn't help. Elena waltzed through the door looking pretty happy. Elijah wanted to walk her to the door but she found that ridiculous so told him not to. He obliged although he was reluctant. "Work damn you." She heard Kol mutter at the tv. "Um Kol what are you doing?" She questioned standing behind where he was sitting on the sofa. "Trying to get this box to work." "It's a tv." "It doesn't work darling. Besides this is a box. Tvs are flat." He said with a frown still staring at the rectangle in his hand.

Elena laughed when she saw what he was holding. "Kol that's a phone." "No. This is a phone" He said pulling his cellphone from his pocket. Elena couldn't help but chuckle. You could tell he hadn't been alive that long. "It's a house phone and some tvs are boxed. When they're old." She said handing him the actual remote. He pressed the on button and sure enough the tv switch on. He felt pretty stupid now. "Are you going to be spending a lot of time here now?" She asked the original. She didn't mind being alone but his company was accepted since she kind of liked it. "If you want me to stay, all you have to do is ask darling."

He smirked at her. "Okay stay." She said with a grin and the smirk disappeared. He had clearly been joking not expecting her to tell him to stay. "Alright darling. Consider me your new room mate!" He looked at her and smirked. "Get ready to see how an original lives." Was she going to enjoy it? Probably not. Did she care? No. "Oh Kol, It's lake house mates." She said with a small laugh. He just stuck his tongue out and vanished up the stairs. He can be such a child at times.

_Not like she minded that much._


End file.
